Je suis dans la merde
by FightForUs
Summary: Moi, Alyssa, 15 ans, française. Je fais un voyage scolaire en Italie. Je me perds dans une ville nommée Volterra. Je me retrouve dans un vieux château et je découvre que le monde dans lequel je vis, est en réalité bien plus étrange que je le pensais. Je découvre aussi que le surnaturel existe et qu'il est bien présent. Je découvre aussi autre chose : L'amour...
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

J'ai toujours su que j'étais douée pour me mettre dans la merde, que ce soit par mes actes, par mes choix ou par mes paroles. Mais là, dans quelle merde je me suis mise ?

C'est la première fois que je met dans une telle galère. Je vous explique : en gros, j'ai le choix entre mourir et mourir ? Alors, il y a mourir et rester morte ou mourir, revivre et devoir tuer des gens pour survivre. Youpi ! J'ai pas envie de mourir moi ! Mais j'ai pas envie de tuer des gens non plus !

Vous avez pas compris ce que je raconte, hein ?! Je vais tout vous expliquer.


	2. chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Je suis en Italie depuis deux jours et j'en ai marre. Il fait trop chaud. Je viens d'un endroit où quand tu as plus de vingt-quatre degrés en été, c'est considéré comme une canicule ! Donc, l'Italie et ses trente-cinq degrés, ça va bien cinq minutes !

-Alyssa ! Dépêche toi d'avancer et de rejoindre le reste du groupe, nous allons finir par te perdre ! Et voilà ma charmante prof accompagnatrice, qui passe la majeure partie de son temps à crier.

-Oui, c'est bon, j'arrive !

J'accélère un peu pour rattraper les gens devant moi. Je me cale au rythme d'une fille, je crois qu'elle s'appelle Ginnie, quelque chose comme ça... Je regarde où nous allons. Un gros château. Il fera peut être un peu plus frais que dehors dans ce truc immonde ? En tout cas, je l'espère. Nous sommes au pied du château. Et nous attendons.. Quoi ? Je ne sais pas.

-Bon.. On attends quoi ? Parce que je commence à prendre racine là ! Et a me dessécher au passage ! Dis-je énervée.

-Nous attendons notre guide. Et puis baisse d'un ton quand tu me parles !

-D'accord, Madame, vous pourriez vous baisser s'il vous plaît ?

-Mais enfin pourquoi faire ?

-Bah vous venez de dire que quand je vous parlais, je devais baisser le thon ! Alors baissez vous madame !

Ses yeux sortent à moitié de sa tête et je lui fait un magnifique sourire, provoquant mais juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle s'énerve après moi un bon coup, comme ça j'ai une chance qu'elle me laisse tranquille jusqu'à ce soir :

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends ?! Dit-elle en criant, Tu es vraiment insolente, et range moi ce sourire sinon je vais...

Elle se coupe brusquement en plein de milieu de sa phrase et elle fixe quelque chose derrière moi. Je tourne la tête et je vois une femme, belle, je le reconnais, mais je lui trouve tout de suite un air hautain et supérieur et ça ne me plaît pas.

-Excusez moi, je suis un peu en retard, dit-elle d'une voix chantante, bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer la visite. Je vous prierais de ne pas vous éloigner du groupe, il serait bête de vous perdre dans cet immense édifice de pierre.

C'est ça Jacqueline, ce serait bête ! Suite à ça, nous entrons dans le château et nous commençons la visite. Je décroche aussitôt de ce que la guide raconte. Je déteste les musées, les châteaux et tout les trucs de ce genre. Nous sommes dans un immense couloir, au bout, je peux voir une immense double porte. On avance petit à petit vers cette porte. J'avoue que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. La guide nous dit que nous allons entrer dans cette pièce, que c'est normalement interdit mais qu'elle va faire un exception car nous avons tous l'air intéressée par ce château. Elle m'a bien regardé ? J'ai l'air intéressée, moi, qui suis en train d'écouter de la musique grâce à mon portable et mon casque et qui joue aux casses têtes en même temps, franchement, j'ai l'air intéressée ? Nous continuons d'avancer vers cette porte, et je dois dire que plus je m'en approche, plus mon pressentiment est grand et mauvais. Elle ouvre la porte et nous laisse passer. Je les vois tous entrer dans cette pièce, j'hésite, j'ai vraiment pas envie de rentrer dans cette pièce. Je finis par rentrer, la guide rentre juste après moi et ferme la porte derrière nous. C'est calme. Il n'y a pas un bruit, je ne vois personne bouger.

- J'aime pas ça... Mon Dieu, ce que j'aime pas ça ! Ça pue cette histoire de droit exceptionnel ! Vous trouvez pas que c'est louche cette histoire ?

- Fais pas ta rabat-joie, me répondit Ginnie en se tournant vers moi.

- Je fais pas ma rabat-joie, je dis ce que je pense, c'est tout.

- Ce que tu penses est rabat-joie !

- Non, c'est juste réaliste !

Je regarde un peu le décor. Une immense peinture sur tout le plafond, des murs décorés richement, du gros carrelage au sol, au milieu de la salle se trouvent trois gros trônes. Je vais jusqu'au trône du milieu, la guide me fusille du regard :

- Je peut savoir ce que tu fait ?

- Bah je m'assois, j'ai mal aux jambes. Et vu qu'il n'y a que ça pour s'asseoir... Ginnie ! J'attends qu'elle se retourne, viens voir s'il te plaît.

- Quoi ? Marmonne-t-elle tout en venant jusqu'à moi.

- Tu trouves pas que c'est louche qu'on nous laisse venir ici ?

- Mais non ! Au fait, tu sais qu'on a pas le droit de toucher quoi que ce soit et encore moins de s'asseoir ?!

- Ouais mais comment dire... Je m'en fiche royalement.

- A part ça, comment tu trouves la pièce ?

- Je trouve que c'est moche, que c'est trop riche, que ça sent le vieux moisi et que...

Je suis coupée par l'ouverture des portes. Je regarde plusieurs personnes rentrer. Il y a beaucoup de garçons, je pense qu'ils ont entre 18 et 25 ans. Il y a un garçon et une fille qui rentrent, je leur donne 15 ans, 16 tout au plus. Ils sont suivis par trois vieux. Et enfin, il y a deux autres garçons, le premier je lui donne 23 ans et le deuxième, je ne sais pas trop en fait. Ils ont tous un point commun, leurs yeux. Ils sont rouges. Je regarde notre guide, ses yeux sont rouges aussi. Je me disais bien que quelque chose clochait ! Les trois vieux me dévisagent :

-Quoi ?! J'ai un truc sur le nez, je me frotte le bout du nez, mais quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

-Lève toi immédiatement !

-Ah ! C'est parce que je suis sur le siège ?! Oui bah ça va, c'est pas comme si il y avait des rois qui allaient se pointer et demander leurs sièges, non plus ! Tout les gens qui viennent de rentrer ainsi que notre guide rigolent, je soupire, Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que j'ai dit encore ? En insistant bien sur le "encore".

-Nous nous occuperons de toi après, dit un des vieux, toujours un train de sourire, il me menace mais il sourit.

-Pourquoi nous ne la tuons pas maintenant ? Dit un autre vieux, mais là c'est le blond.

-J'ai bien envie de la connaître avant, puis s'adressant aux autres, vous pouvez vider, attaquer et tuer tout le monde dans cette pièce, sauf cette fille ! en parlant de moi.

-Vider ? Attaquer ? Tuer ? Putain, je savais bien qu'il il y avait une embrouille... Hein ? Tuer ! Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Je veux pas mourir, moi ! Même dans cinq minutes ! Je veux pas crever, moi ! Je suis trop jeune !

Je regarde ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Ils tuent tout le monde. Ils sont tous occupés à tuer. Il ne reste que Ginnie près de la porte, elle est par terre. Je me lève et cours vers elle. Elle ne respire pas. Je remarque une marque de morsure sur son cou. C'est comme ça qu'ils tuent. C'est des vampires. Je délire là ! Des vampires ? Et puis quoi encore ? C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller. J'entends un cri d'agonie pas très loin de moi. Je me lève et pars en courant. Je cours dans les couloirs en cherchant désespérément la sortie. Je sais qu'on me suis, punaise, il faut que je me sorte de là. J'accélère. On m'attrape par le bras, et sans comprendre comment, je me retrouve plaquée contre le mur, un bras dans le dos, la tête collé au mur, je ne vois pas qui m'a attrapée. Il serre fort mon bras, beaucoup trop fort, je laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur. Il a du m'entendre car la pression se relâche un peu. Je ferme les yeux. J'attends qu'il me tue. Je sens un léger vent. J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis dans la salle où il y a les trônes. Il ne reste que des cadavres, ils sont tous morts. Il y a du sang partout. Je sens les larmes monter. Je les empêche de sortir. Je déteste montrer mes faiblesses. Il y a beaucoup moins de monde qu'avant. Il y a un vieux dans le trône de gauche, il se fou complètement de ce qu'il se passe. Le trône de droite est occupé par le vieux blond nerveux. Le trône du milieu est vide, mais il y le troisième vieux qui est debout devant. Il me regarde avec un grand sourire.

-Démétri lâche là.

Je sens qu'il me lâche doucement, comme si il avait peur que je tombe. Mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien lui faire que je tombe. Il n'attend qu'une chose, c'est de pouvoir me tuer. Comme tous les autres. Il passe devant moi et va se mettre sur la gauche, un peu en arrière. Je le regarde. Il est habillé d'un cape sombre. Il est grand et il a l'air assez musclé. Il a la peau blanche. Je passe à son visage, il a les yeux rubis écarlate, il est blond/châtain. Il a un grand sourire sournois et sadique. Tout ce que je déteste :

-Tête à claques ! Je le regarde dans les yeux, dégage moi ce sourire ou je te le fait ravaler !

-Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses gamine ?

-Non, et je m'en fiche. T'es peut être dangereux, tu vas peut être me tuer, je m'en fiche. T'as une tête à claques, et j'aime pas le sourire que tu as là, donc je le dis. Il a un petit rire, je me tourne vers le vieux qui est debout, Vous pouvez me tuer maintenant ? Il a des yeux comme des soucoupes, pas que j'ai envie de mourir hein, mais c'est juste que l'autre là, il me rend suicidaire.

-Non, désolé, je pense te garder encore un peu.

Je lâche un gros soupir désespéré en baissant la tête. Démétri éclate de rire. Je relève la tête d'un coup et je le fusille du regard. Le vieux détourne mon intention en me demandant mon nom :

-Je m'appelle Alyssa.

-Bien. Moi c'est Aro, lui c'est Caïus et voilà Marcus, il me montre le blond puis le brun. Tu connais déjà Démétri.

-Malheureusement oui.

-La blonde qui te fusille du regard, c'est Jane. Celui qui essaye de s'empêcher de rigoler suite au portrait que j'ai fait de sa sœur, c'est Alec, je le regarde et Alec est très mignon, il faut l'avouer. Et l'espèce d'armoire à glace, c'est Félix.

-Pourquoi vous les avez décris comme ça ? Vous m'avez parler comme si j'avais 6 ans ! Je déteste ça !

-Je suis désolée, si je t'ai vexée.

-Ok. Je peux partir ? Il éclate de rire.

-Non.

-Je me disais aussi... Vous attendez quoi de moi ?

-Je souhaite te faire une proposition. Soit tu meurs, soit tu deviens un vampire.

-Je choisis la troisième option, qui est de me laisser partir en paix.

-Comment oses tu nous défier ! Caïus me pète un plomb dessus.

-Woah ! Ça va ! On se calme hein ! Faut pas s'énerver ! Putain...

-Calmes toi mon frère, dit Aro, heureusement qu'il est là pour calmer le jeu parce que je crois que Caïus ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Alors quelle est ta réponse ?

-Je ne veux pas mourir... Bah la transformation.

Un air ravi s'affiche sur son visage. Démétri pousse un gros soupir mais en même temps je le vois sourire. Alors lui, je l'attends au tournant. Il m'énerve. Que ce soit quand il parle, quand il sourit, ou quand il soupire. Même quand il est normal, il m'énerve ce gars ! Alec souris. Si les yeux de Jane pouvaient tuer, je serais déjà morte. Et Félix, bah lui, il s'en fou royalement. Marcus, je sais même pas si il a capté ce qu'il se passait. Il a l'air dans sa bulle. Caïus, bah lui, il est pas du tout content, je crois qu'il préférerait me voir morte. Petit détail technique : comment on fait pour se transformer en vampire ?

-Avant que tu sois transformée, pourrais-je te prendre la main ?

-Euh... si ça vous éclate.

Il s'avance et s'arrête un pas devant moi. Il tend une main, je pose la mienne dedans. Il met son autre main sur la mienne et ferme les yeux. Il a, à peine fermé les yeux que je vois des souvenirs revenir à la surface. Je me vois petite, quand je tombe d'un bateau alors que je ne sais pas nager. Quand j'ai dit à la copine de mon frère qu'il l'avait trompé alors que c'était pas vrai. Quand je suis au collège et que je me fait renvoyer de cours parce que je chantais bali balo. Je me revois quand je ne voulais pas rentrer dans le château, quand j'avais des doutes concernant le fait qu'on nous laisse entrer dans une pièce "exceptionnellement". Quand je vois Ginnie morte. Quand j'essaye de m'échapper. Quand Démétri me ramène ici. Quand je vois Alec. Je me sens rougir. Quand j'accepte de devenir vampire. Puis quelques secondes après, il lâche ma main. Il me regarde avec un grand sourire. Je sais qu'il a capté pour Alec. Je le regarde en le défiant.

-Si jamais vous parlez de ça à qui que ce soit, je vous promets que je vous fait la misère. Vous avez pus voir que j'ai beaucoup d'imagination quand il s'agit de faire chier le monde.

-Parler de quoi ?

-Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle !

-Ah ça !

-Bah oui, ça..

Il va s'asseoir dans son siège et il m'explique comment ça va se passer. Je vais être mordue, je vais souffrir mille morts pendant plusieurs jours et je vais renaître en vampire. Génial.

-Et qui va me transformer ?

-Ça sera Démétri.

-La misère, y a pas un autre volontaire ?

-Bah non ! Démétri lâche son petit commentaire inutile.

-Démétri ?

-Oui ?

-La ferme !

On me conduit dans la chambre de Démétri, c'est là qu'il va me transformer. Je m'allonge sur son lit. Il se met à califourchon sur moi. Je soupire. Comme si il était obligé de se mettre comme ça sur moi pour me transformer. Je sais qu'il fait ça pour me faire rager. Je chuchote "abruti", ce qui provoque un petit rire chez lui. Il se rapproche doucement de moi. Je ferme les yeux. Il me mord. Ça fait mal mais j'imagine que ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je vais subir. Je sens qu'il n'est plus sur moi. Mais je sens toujours une présence. J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux mais je n'y arrive pas. Je sens la douleur arriver. J'entends un cri inhumain, déchirant et horrible, ce cri ne s'arrête pas.. Au bout d'un certain temps je me rends compte que c'est mon cri. J'essaye de me calmer. J'ai chaud et j'ai mal. La douleur est horrible. J'ai l'impression que mon corps brûle, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur cherche à sortir de ma poitrine, c'est horrible ! Ça fait trop mal. Je sens ma température monter en flèche. J'étouffe tellement j'ai chaud. La chaleur continue de m'envahir quand je sens une grande vague de froid qui m'aide un peu. Des bras autour de moi. Une nouvelle vague de douleur arrive. C'est comme du feu liquide qui passe dans mes veines. J'ai envie de crier mais ça servira à quoi ? Je vais me casser la voix plus qu'autre chose. Et si je ne peux plus parler, c'est la fin du monde, alors je préfère me taire. Je me demande qui peut être avec moi. La douleur ne me quitte pas mais je ne crie pas. Je refuse de crier. Depuis combien de temps je suis dans cet état là ? Je ne sais qu'une chose. C'est que depuis le début de ma transformation, il y a une personne avec moi et cette personne ne m'a pas quittée une fois. La douleur grandit d'un coup, elle n'a jamais été aussi forte. Je sens mon cœur qui lutte pour continuer de battre, il accélère. La douleur diminue puis me quitte au moment où mon cœur s'arrête de battre. J'ouvre les yeux. Je vois Alec assis à mes pieds et Démétri allongé à coté de moi. Si c'est lui qui est resté avec moi tout le temps, je lui en suis reconnaissante mais je ne lui dirais jamais, je vais juste lui lancer une pique. Je vais me lever, ah bah non je suis déjà debout.

-Génial, maintenant mon corps va plus vite que mon cerveau... Pff, j'arrivais déjà pas à suivre quand c'était mon cerveau qui allait plus vite que mon corps.

Démétri rigole et Alec a un petit sourire. Je souris à mon tour. Je sens ma gorge me brûler. Je vais devoir tuer quelqu'un, génial. Je perds mon sourire. Démétri a du remarquer mon changement d'humeur :

-Toi, t'as les crocs !

Je fait oui de la tête. Il me fait signe de le suivre. On descend jusque dans une pièce où attends une personne. Je vais devoir la tuer. Démétri ouvre la porte, je rentre et je sens aussitôt l'odeur de son sang. Je ne me pose même pas de questions et je saute sur le pauvre homme face à moi. Je plante mes crocs dans sa jugulaire et le vide de son sang. Une fois fini, je laisse tomber son corps et ressors de la pièce. Je suis horrible. J'ai tué quelqu'un. Je ne me sens pas bien. Démétri le voit :

-Qu'est ce que tu as ? T'as encore faim ?

-Non. J'ai plus.. Faim... C'est juste que j'ai tué quelqu'un. J'ai tué quelqu'un. Moi qui ne voulait pas aller à la pêche parce que je voulais pas tuer un poisson, et bah, j'ai tué quelqu'un ! C'est rien, je vais m'en remettre.

-Maintenant que tu t'es nourrie, tu dois aller voir les maîtres.

Je hoche la tête. On remonte dans la salle du trône. Démétri entre et s'agenouille. Et une fois que mon magnifique cerveau a compris que je devais faire la même chose, je fais pareil.


	3. chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Aro nous dit de nous relever. Il va vers Démétri et lui prend la main. Ensuite il se dirige vers moi et fait la même chose. Il me lâche et s'assoit dans son trône.

-Alyssa, je vois que tuer un humain t'as beaucoup touchée. Maintenant, je vais t'expliquer les règles ici. La première est que tu nous dois le respect.

-"Nous" ? C'est qui "nous"?

-Moi, Marcus et Caïus.

-Et respect ça veut dire quoi pour vous ?

-Comme tu l'as fait en arrivant tu t'agenouilles, tu dois nous vouvoyer, nous appeler "maîtres"...

-C'est pas possible, s'agenouiller, encore, ouais... Mais, "maîtres", tout ça, c'est pas pour moi ! J'ai jamais dit ça à qui que ce soit !

-Pourtant, il faudra le faire.

-Si je le fais pas, je risque quoi ?

-La peine capitale !

-Bon bah tuez moi maintenant alors ! Et puis, question ! Pourquoi vous m'avez transformée ? Vous avez lu en moi, vous saviez comment j'étais, vous saviez que je n'obéirais pas, que je ne ma laisserais pas faire, alors pourquoi vous m'avez transformée ?

-Je pense que tu as un don.

-Ouais d'accord ! C'est ça ! Et moi je suis l'abeille des Miel Pops !

-Je n'en connais pas encore la nature mais je suis persuadé que tu as un don !

-Si vous le dites...

Je lâche l'affaire, il me saoule ! Il aurait du me laisser crever avec tout les autres, je ne veux pas mourir mais je ne veux pas vivre comme Démétri, Alec et tout ça ! Ils ne vont pas me tuer car Aro a dit que je pourrais avoir un don, donc je pense qu'il ne voudra pas qu'on me tue, du moins pas tout de suite, alors quoi ? Ils vont me punir ? Comment on fait pour punir un vampire immortel ? On l'assoiffe ? Ou sinon quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il peuvent bien me faire ? Mon dieu ! Qu'est ce que ça m'énerve ! Je serre les poings, au passage tous mes os craquent. Caïus me fusille du regard. Je m'attends à ce qu'il m'engueule, du coup, je soupire. Et en effet, il s'énerve et gueule.

-Non mais tu vas te calmer tout de suite, toi !

-Ouais, ouais... Je crois que mon ton blasé ne va pas lui plaire.

-Aro ! Fait lui payer son insolence !

-Je suis pas insolente ! Je dis ce que je pense ! C'est pas de ma faute, si vous êtes un vieux con qui n'a pas d'humour, qui s'énerve pour un oui et pour un non, qui ne supporte pas de ne pas être vénéré comme un dieu et qui ne supporte pas la vérité !

Je met mes mains devant ma bouche. Je crois que je vais me faire tuer, sur le champs.. Je regarde Caïus, visiblement, je l'ai bien énervé ! Je fais mes prières maintenant, ou bien ? Il se lève.

-Démétri, Alec et Félix vous savez ce qu'ils vous reste à faire !

-Désolé, mais non, je...

-Mais ferme la Démétri ! Tue moi ! Qu'on en finisse !

-Attends ! Crie Caïus, Dis moi, tu n'aurais pas fait exprès de me provoquer pour qu'on te tue ?

Bon j'ai une échappatoire, si je dis que j'ai fait exprès, on ne me tue pas, enfin j'espère. Mais si je dis que j'ai juste dis ce que je pensais, je suis morte. Putain je fais quoi. Ok, je veux vivre, tant pis, je ferai deux ou trois courbettes et tout mais je veux vivre. Comment on fait pour faire croire qu'on a des remords, qu'on s'est fait démasquer et tout ? Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Je me pince les lèvres et je baisse la tête. Je prends une petite voix.

-Bah.. Si, un peu. Mais il faut me comprendre, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à survivre longtemps avec ma désobéissance, du coup, j'ai pensé que si on me tuait maintenant, bah je serai tranquille...

-Bien. Laissez là ! Ça passe pour cette fois ! Mais attention, la prochaine fois je ne serai pas aussi clément !

-Oui...

Au fond de moi, je crie de joie mais je ne dois rien montrer. Comment définir Caïus à ce moment même ? Crétin, naïf, idiot, crédule.. Je relève la tête et je vois Aro avec un sourire amusé. Il me "connaît" donc il sait, que tout ce que j'ai dit n'est que mensonge. Alors pourquoi il ne dit rien ? Je regarde les autres personnes présentes. Marcus est intéressé par ce qu'il se passe, apparemment le fait que son frère m'est laissé la vie l'intrigue. Félix a la bouche grande ouverte. Démétri me fixe. Alec a un sourire amusé. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous ? Bon, Caïus m'a laissée la vie sauve mais c'est pas la première fois, il est pas aussi méchant que ça ? Quoi que, vu que les autres me voit comme une miraculée, je commence à croire que je suis la première épargnée. Aro se lève et reprends la parole.

-Bien, ce problème étant réglé nous pouvons passer à la suite.

-Qui est ?

-Voir si tu as un don.

-Génial..

Je sens une douleur arriver. Je me retrouve à genoux, à crier comme une dingue tellement la douleur est forte. La douleur se stoppe brutalement. Je récupère mes esprits. Je me relève et je ne vois plus rien, ne sens plus rien, n'entends plus rien. Je suis seule dans le noir. Je n'ai plus aucun sens. Puis, je récupère tous mes sens. Je suis très légèrement énervée. Notez l'ironie dans mes propos. Je vais massacrer ceux qui m'ont fait ça.

-Qui m'a fait souffrir ?

-Moi, me dit Jane. Mais elle sort d'où elle ? Elle n'était pas là avant. Oh puis, je m'en fou.

-Qui a coupé mes sens ?

-C'était moi, dit Alec avec un petit sourire

-Toi, je vais te faire ravaler ton sourire mon coco !.. Et ta sœur, aussi !

Je vois Félix foncer vers moi. Je suis censée faire quoi quand une armoire à glace me fonce dessus ? Je met mes mains devant mon visage. C'est vrai que faire ça va me sauver la vie face à une brute comme lui. J'attends le moment de l'impact en fermant les yeux mais rien ne vient. J'entends un énorme choc. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois Félix a deux mètres de moi qui s'est écrasé comme une merde sur un mur invisible. Je redescend mes mains et je regarde Félix. Aro explose de rire et tape dans ses mains. Je me sens obligée de faire un commentaire par rapport à sa réaction.

-Il est fascinant ce gars ! Des siècles d'existences mais il a la maturité d'un gamin de 5 ans !

Aro ne relève pas ce que j'ai dit. Et va prendre la main de Marcus puis de Caïus.

-Magnifique ! Nous sommes en présence d'un bouclier physique !

-Son pouvoir contrôlé, elle pourrait nous être d'une grande aide dans le combat contre les loup garous !

-Bien sur des loup garous.. Et ma meilleure amie, c'est Sabrina l'apprentie sorcière...

-Alyssa ?

-Oui Démétri ?

-Les loups garous existent...

-Les kangourous... dansent... la macarena...

-Quoi ?!

-Ah pardon ! Je pensais qu'il fallait dire des conneries !

-Ah. Ah. Ah. Il lève les yeux au ciel.

-J'ai fait l'école du rire ! Je suis diplômée.

-Les loups garous existent. Et ils sont nos ennemis, dit Aro, mais revenons à nos moutons, ce n'est pas le plus important maintenant. Demain tu commenceras ta formation au combat avec Démétri.

-Eh bah Germaine, t'es pas dans la merde, dis-je pour moi même.

-Et le développement de ton don ce fera avec Alec. Je soupire de soulagement.

-Au moins une partie où je suis sauvée.

-Ou Jane.

-Bon, c'est sur, vous voulez ma mort !

-Pourquoi ? Jane a tenté quelque chose contre toi ?

-Non. Mais ça ne saurai tarder. Vous avez vu comment elle me regarde ?

-C'est rien. Ça lui passera. Sur ce, tu peux disposer. Démétri raccompagne la.

Il soupire. Je lui fait un grand sourire. Je le suis et je mémorise le chemin. On arrive devant une pièce. Je rentre et ferme la porte au nez de Démétri. Je l'entends m'injurier de l'autre coté de la porte. Je souris. Je retire mes chaussures. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et sors mon portable. J'ai environ cent appels manqués et une bonne cinquantaine de messages. Je vois ma porte de chambre s'ouvrir sur un Démétri en colère. Il a enfin compris que je ne comptais pas me relever pour l'inviter à entrer. Il me fusille du regard. Je m'empêche de sourire et je pose mon portable près de moi.

-T'as pas l'habitude qu'on te ferme la porte au nez ? Il ne me répond pas et continue de me fixer.

-T'imagines même pas à quel point tu m'énerves.

-Tu n'aimes pas mon caractère et ma personnalité ? Mais tu sais quoi ? Va falloir que tu me supportes encore un peu.

-Caïus aurait pu te tuer.

-Je sais. Et alors ?

-Tu lui as mentis ! Tu n'as pas dit ça pour qu'on te tue, t'as dis ça parce que tu sais pas te taire !

-C'est vrai. Je te redemande, et alors ?

-Prends pas de risques comme ça.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

-Laisse tomber, tu peux pas comprendre.

-Bah c'est sur, je peux pas comprendre si on ne m'explique pas.

-C'est Marcus qui t'expliquera ça.

-Bien, tu n'as plus rien à me dire ?

-Non.

-Tu peux partir alors.

Il me regarde et essaye de savoir si je blague ou pas. Je reste sérieuse, je veux vraiment qu'il parte. Il sort sans un mot et referme la porte derrière lui. Je reprends mon portable et choisi un message au hasard. C'est un message de mon frère : "Hey ma grosse, tu es où? Ça fait plus de trois jours qu'on est sans nouvelles de toi et de ton groupe? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Tu vas bien? Je veux te voir! Bisous. Je t'aime petite sœur.". J'ai une de ces envie de pleurer mais je ne peux pas, sûrement à cause de ma nouvelle condition de vampire. J'ai envie de lui répondre, de lui dire que je vais bien, qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, mais je ne peux pas, car si il reçoit un message de ma part, il saura que je suis vivante, et il se mettra à ma recherche et si il me trouve, je sais que les autres vampires n'hésiteront pas à le tuer. Mais je ne veut pas qu'on le tue, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je sens la colère monter en moi, je suis en colère contre quoi au juste ? La colère se transforme en rage et je lance mon portable dans le mur en face de moi. Je me glisse sous la couette et je me met en position fœtale. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre et je reconnais l'odeur d'Alec. Il retire ma couette, je cris un gros "non !", je récupère ma couette et la remet sur moi. Depuis combien je suis là, comme ça ?

-Tu comptes rester au lit toute ta vie ?

-..Ouais !

-Mais y a un problème.

-Ah ouais. Je peut savoir lequel ?

-Je ne vais pas te laisser passer toute ta vie au lit !

-Ouais bah moi, je ne compte pas bouger d'ici. Et je vois pas comment tu comptes me faire sortir de là !

-Facile. J'appelle Démétri.

-Oh non ! Alec, tu fais ça, je te massacre !

-Alors lève toi !

-Ok. C'est bon.

-Tu te lève, tu te douches et après, je t'emmène voir Marcus.

Je pousse un gros soupir. Je me lève enfin et vois Alec assis sur mon bureau avec un grand sourire, il est fier de lui, il m'a sortie du lit. Je grogne, c'est plus fort que moi. Je vais dans la salle de bain où m'attend une serviette, un gant de toilette, un gel douche et un shampoing. Je me déshabille et je rentre dans la cabine de douche. Je me lave rapidement. Je sors de la cabine et quand je vois l'état de mes vêtements, j'ai mal pour eux. Ils sont déchirés, troués, sales... Bref impossible à reporter. Merde, je met quoi du coup ?

-Et merde ! Alec !

-Quoi ? Je l'entends de l'autre côté de la porte.

-J'ai pas de fringues !

-Ah ouais, j'avais pas pensé à ça.

-Crétin.

-Euh.. J'ai une idée. Ça va pas te plaire mais tant pis, t'as pas le choix. Bouge pas !

-Tu veux que je bouge comment ! Je suis à poil imbécile.

Je l'entends rigoler puis j'entends la porte de la chambre claquer. Je suis enroulée dans ma serviette et j'insulte Alec de tous les noms possible. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Comment il a pu oublier ça ? Et comment j'ai pu ne pas y penser ? J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il toque à la porte de la salle de bain. J'entrouvre la porte et prends ce qu'il me tends. Je regarde : un jogging et un sweat-shirt noir Franklin & Marshall avec les écritures bleues, c'est sûrement à lui.

-T'as vraiment cru que j'allais m'habiller en gars ?

-Bah c'est ça ou tu te balade nue !

-Pff.. Fait chier !

Je m'habille. Et je sors de la salle de bain. Je met mes chaussures. Je fusille Alec du regard.

-Toi, tu fais un commentaire, je te coupe en morceaux et je te met dans la cheminée, compris ?!

-J'ai rien dit ! Et puis, ça pourrait être pire !

-Je vois pas comment ! Tu m'as vu !

-Bah t'es habillée en jogging et en sweat-shirt noir, t'as des chaussures noires.

-Mouais, n'empêche que je suis habillée en mec ! Je ne me suis jamais habillée en mec ! Pas une fois !

-Arrête de dramatiser ! Allez on va voir Marcus.

-Ouais...

Il sors et je le suis. On arrive devant une porte, Alec toque et j'entends un "entrez". C'est la première fois que j'entends la voix de Marcus. Alec ouvre la porte et me laisse passer. Je rentre et je me met devant le bureau où il y a Marcus, Alec derrière moi. Marcus lève la tête de ses papiers et nous indique les chaises devant nous. Je m'assois sans me faire prier. Alec reste debout. Marcus me dit la nature de son don, il peut voir les liens entre les gens. Il m'a dit que Jane serait ma meilleure amie. C'est pas gagné. Félix, Heidi seraient des amis. J'allais lui demander quel serait mon lien avec Alec et Démétri, mais au même moment Aro l'a fait appeler en salle des trônes. Il fait pas chier lui ! Du coup, j'ai pas pu demander. Je suis dans ma chambre, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Alec a pris son tour de garde, il est en même temps que Démétri. Du coup, j'ai personne a qui parler, personne a faire chier. Je me remet dans mon lit et j'attends que les garçons aient finis leur tour de garde.. Qu'est ce que je dis moi ? J'attends que Alec, Alec et seulement Alec ait finis son tour de garde.. J'entends la voix de Démétri venir vers moi, j'entends son rire, puis je le vois entrer dans ma chambre suivis pas Alec qui a l'air de bouder. Je le regarde avec un air interrogateur.

-Rien, laisse tomber.

-Vaut mieux. Alors, t'es contente de savoir que je vais passer presque toute mes journées avec toi à cause de l'en...?

-Tss.. La ferme ! J'ai déjà du mal à me faire à l'idée que je vais devoir te supporter pendant mon éternité, alors je t'en supplie ne parle pas de ça !

-Tu préfère parler du fait que je commence ton entraînement dans...Il regarde l'heure sur son portable, dans exactement dix-sept minutes.

-Quoi ? Déjà ?!

-Bah oui !

Je lâche un gémissement de plainte et m'enfonce un peu plus dans la couette. On me secoue. On me retire la couette. Démétri me soulève et me met sur son épaule. Je lui met des coups de poings dans le dos, il me dit "arrête ! Ca chatouille !" ce qui m'énerve encore plus. Quelques coups de poings plus tard, je laisse tomber et me laisse faire. Il me trimballe dans le château comme un sac à patates. Il rentre dans une salle et me repose sur le sol. Je le regarde se mettre en position d'attaque. Je me met comme lui. Il se lance sur moi. J'ai même pas fait un mouvement qu'il s'écrase contre mon bouclier. Il recule.

-Tu pourrais retirer ton bouclier ?

-On fait comment ?

-Génial.

Il sort son téléphone et tape un message. Il range son portable et quelques minutes après, Alec rentre suivi par Jane. Démétri leur explique ce qu'il vient de ce passer. Alec dit que je dois d'abord contrôler mon don avant d'apprendre à me battre. Je veux bien mais comment je suis censée maîtriser le bouclier alors que je ne le vois pas, que je ne le sens pas ni rien.

-Ressens le

-Ressentir quoi ? Jane rigole.

-Dégage Alec ! T'es nul ! Elle le pousse et se met devant moi. Ton bouclier ce manifeste quand tu as peur, comme avec Félix, ou quand tu sais qu'on va t'attaquer, comme avec Démétri, donc...

Elle se jette sur moi. Par réflexe, je remonte mes mains, comme avec Félix. Elle se cogne contre mon bouclier. Je l'ai vu ! L'endroit où Jane s'est cognée, je l'ai vu, c'était une espèce de brume ! Je le vois toujours. Ok maintenant, comment je fais ?

-Je le vois. Je fais quoi maintenant ?

-Essaye de le toucher. J'avance et le bouclier bouge en même temps que moi.

-Ouh le sale...! Il bouge en même temps que moi !

-Essaye de le bouger, imagine qu'il est plus grand plus petit ou je sais pas moi..

Je me concentre dessus, je veux qu'il se rapproche de moi. Si il a bougé, il a bougé de quoi ? Un millimètre ? Pff... Voilà que je commence, bah ça me saoules déjà ! Cinq heures, cinq heures que je m'entraîne, j'arrive à rien, et je commence doucement à m'énerver. Alec fonce vers moi, le bouclier s'active et... rien. J'arrive à rien ! Alec continue d'appuyer sur le bouclier avec sa main pour que je puisse le voir. J'ai envie de crier tellement je suis énervée !

-Ah putain ! Mais bouge ! Merde ! Je crie comme une attardée mentale.

Je vois la main d'Alec bouger, elle se rapproche de moi, Alec sens que le bouclier bouge. Je suis contente. Il se rapproche doucement. Le bouclier est à quelque centimètres de moi. Je tends la main, je peut le toucher mais je ne peut pas passer à travers. Je comprends comment ce foutu bouclier fonctionne, enfin. Il fonctionne par rapport à mes sentiments. Félix, j'ai eu peur, du coup il s'est activé. Démétri, il allait m'attaquer, il s'est activé. Là, j'étais en colère, je voulais qu'il bouge, il a bougé. Par contre, j'espère qu'il ne faut pas que je me mette en colère comme ça à chaque fois que je veux le bouger parce que ça va très vite me gonfler.

-Maintenant que j'ai fait bouger mon bouclier, on peut arrêter ?

-Ouais, on reprendras demain, dit Jane. Par contre demain, je ne serais pas là. Alec se tourne vers elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis en mission. Mais t'inquiète pas je reviendrais frangin !

-T'as intérêt !

-C'est mignon tout plein tout ça... Mais je m'en vais. Dis-je en partant.

-Attends, tu vas où ? Tu peut pas bouger toute seule dans le château et t'as pas le droit d'en sortir !

-On se calme coco ! Je vais dans ma chambre !.. Oh le paranoïaque celui là !

Je remonte, l'odeur de Démétri est là, et plus on va vers ma chambre, plus son odeur est là. Je soupire. Je rentre dans ma chambre. Je le regarde, il est allongé sur mon lit avec ses chaussures. Je m'en fou complètement qu'il soit sur mon lit mais pas les chaussures merde ! Je m'approche de lui et je lui retire ses chaussures. Il me regarde comme si j'étais une échappé de l'asile. Je retire mes chaussures et je me glisse sous la couette. Il me demande comment c'est passé l'entraînement, je lui dit ce qu'il s'est passé et je lui dit que je suis pressée qu'on commence l'entraînement tout les deux. Pourquoi ? Absolument aucune idée. J'entends Alec arriver.

-..Ok. Faites moi une place. Dit-il en retirant ses chaussures.

Je me décale vers Démétri, libérant une place à ma gauche. Alec s'allonge à coté de moi. On a continué à parler de tout et de rien. De nos vies avant de devenir vampire, après être devenu vampire... Quand on en arrive à parler de l'amour, Démétri dit qu'il n'a jamais rien eu de sérieux, bizarrement, Alec a juste dit "Sans commentaire." et moi, le seul mec qui m'a plu aimait ma meilleure amie, depuis les mecs, c'est que des amis, jamais plus. Une personne que je ne connais pas s'approche. La personne est en fait une fille, elle est à l'entrée de ma chambre et quand elle nous voit tous les trois dans mon lit, elle a des yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes.

-Chelsea ! l'appelle Démétri, tu te réveilles ! Pourquoi t'es là ?

-..Aro.. veut vous voir tous les trois dans la salle des trônes.

-Pas question ! Je suis habillée en mec ! Les garçons ont déjà mis leurs chaussures, je m'enroule dans la couette. Déjà devant Marcus c'était la honte mais là, devant tout le monde, je..

Démétri s'approche de moi et me porte jusqu'à la salle des trônes. Il me pose par terre et s'agenouille, Alec fait la même chose. J'essaye de faire ma courbette mais c'est pas facile avec le grosse couette qui est sur moi, du coup, j'abandonne pour cette fois. Ils se relèvent et là je prends conscience de la honte que j'ai. Je suis habillée en mec, enroulée dans une grosse couette et en chaussette dans la salle des trônes :

-Démétri ! Je vais te massacrer ! Je suis en chaussette dans une grosse couette et en plus..

-T'es habillée en mec ! On sait !

-Si tu sais, pourquoi tu m'as amenée ?!

-Parce que Maître Aro l'avait ordonné.

-Et alors ? Si on t'appelle et que t'es en caleçon, tu te ramènes en caleçon ?!

-Bah ça va ! C'est pas comme si t'étais en slip et en soutif !

-Heureusement pour toi, t'aurais pris très, très cher ! Aro se racle la gorge, on règle ça plus tard.

-Voilà, tu régleras ça plus tard, je vous ais fait appeler pour une autre raison.

-Qui est ?

-Savoir comment c'est passée ta journée.

Il me tend sa main. Je regarde sa main sans comprendre. Pourquoi il me... Ah ouais son don. Je pose ma main dans la sienne. Je vois la journée défilée. Quand il arrive au moment où j'arrive à contrôler mon bouclier, il sourit et quand c'est le moment où Alec, Démétri et moi, on est dans mon lit, son sourire s'élargit.

-A ce que je vois, Marcus n'a pas pu te dire les liens que tu as avec Démétri et Alec.

-La faute à qui ?! Bah oui, c'est bien lui qui l'a appelé, il sourit à ma remarque.

-Mon frère, je t'en prie, dis lui.

-Alors, Démétri sera ton frère.

-Ô désespoir ! Dit-je. Et Alec ?

-Ton compagnon. Ton âme-sœur.

-...

-On a enfin trouver un moyen pour qu'elle se taise !

-Si seulement, on pouvait trouver un moyen pour que toi, tu te taises ça serait cool, répliqua Jane.


	4. chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Alec est mon âme sœur ? Moi et l'amour, ça fait deux. Même trois. Parce que franchement, j'ai pas eu de chance pour le moment. Je tombe amoureuse d'un garçon, ce garçon aime ma meilleure amie, ils sortent ensemble sous mon nez, je souffre mais je ne dis rien. Maintenant, Alec ? Euh au pire, je le connais depuis quoi ? Deux jours ? Et on me balance, que c'est mon âme sœur, mon compagnon ou je ne sais trop quoi... Oh et puis je m'en fou, je verrai ça... plus tard. Je reconnecte avec ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Je vois Démétri par terre qui se tord de douleur. Jane. Je la regarde, elle a un petit sourire sadique. Euh.. Pourquoi elle le torture ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? Elle est pas toute seule dans sa tête ou elle est juste complètement atteinte ?

-Tu peut arrêter s'il te plaît ?

-Encore un peu ! Supplie-t-elle.

-Plus tard ! J'ai un autre plan pour lui, maintenant. Alec tu pourrais lui couper ses sens ?

Alec m'obéit. J'aime ça, je me sens puissante. Une fois que Démétri ne crie plus et ne bouge plus, je m'approche de lui et m'abaisse à son niveau. Je lui retire ses chaussures, son pantalon et son tee shirt. Personne ne dit rien, personne ne réagit, même pas les Roi. Je vais mettre les vêtements dans ma chambre et je retourne dans la salle. Je me met dans la position dans laquelle j'étais la dernière fois que Démétri m'a vue. C'est-à-dire, pendant que je m'étais figée en regardant Marcus. Je dis à Jane de le torturer puis à Alec de retirer son pouvoir. Aussitôt, les cris de Démétri reviennent. J'attends qu'elle arrête de le torturer et que Démétri reprenne un peu ses esprits. Je fais semblant de reconnecter. Je regarde Démétri. Et lui fait un grand sourire sadique. Il me regarde sans comprendre. Aro appelle Démétri, j'espère qu'il ne va pas lui dire. Quoi que vu l'espèce de sourire qu'il essaye de garder, je pense qu'il approuve mon idée.

-Démétri, je souhaiterais que la prochaine fois que nous t'appelons, tu sois présentable. La façon dont tu es habillé passera pour cette fois. Mais cette fois seulement.

Aro est trop fort ! Démétri me regarde, il regarde Alec, puis Jane, puis les autres rois. Il ne comprends absolument rien. Alec sort son portable et prend Démétri en photo. Démétri baisse la tête et se regarde. Il relève et me fusille du regard.

-Rends moi mes fringues ! crie-t-il.

-Je te les rendrais quand tu seras calme. Là, j'ai l'impression que t'es un peu énervé, alors je préfère attendre.

-Rends moi ça tout de suite !

-Démétri, je te rappelle que tu as une chambre avec des affaires dedans, intervient Caïus.

-Rabat joie... Dis je en soufflant.

Je cours, toujours enroulée dans ma couette, et je me cale dans l'encadrement de la porte. Avec un peu de chance, mon bouclier est activé. Et avec encore plus de chance, il sera suffisamment grand pour boucher toute l'entrée et empêchera Démétri de passer. Ouais, en fait, j'ai besoin d'énormément de chance. Il s'avance pour sortir et se fait bloquer par mon bouclier. Je saute de joie en criant comme une gamine la veille de noël. Je fais la danse de l'asticot tellement je suis fière de moi et de ma connerie.

-Oui ! Merci petit bouclier ! Je t'aime petit bouclier !

-Oh allez ! Laisse moi passer !

-Tiens, je voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid, je lui balance ma couette.

-Oh tu es trop généreuse !

-Ouais bah te plains pas ! Je te donne ma couette chérie ! Bon, je le laisse passer, j'attends, je fais quoi ? Ça a assez duré, je me suis vengée. Allez vas y ! Je me décale de la porte, il part à vitesse vampirique. Ah vengeance, douce vengeance...

Je range mon sourire sadique. Et je commence à faire mes plans de vengeance envers Alec et Jane. Il faut que je leur trouve un truc bien pour les faire péter un câble. Qu'est ce qui peut faire chier un vampire à ce point là ? Alec j'ai déjà mon idée, mais Jane, je sèche pour le moment ! Oh j'ai trouvé ! Je suis trop forte, et vicieuse. Maintenant, il faut que je trouve Félix mais sans que Jane, Alec ou même Démétri me suivent. Aro pourrait les retenir ici. Putain il faut qu'il lise en moi mais sans que j'aille vers lui. Je le regarde et essaye de capter son regard. Il capte rien du tout ! Youhou ! Je suis là ! Je commence à m'agiter pour attirer son attention. Il me voit en train de gesticuler et en train de le fixer. Il à l'air de comprendre. Et bah ! Il est un peu long à la détente celui là ! Il se rapproche de moi et me prend la main. Il lit en moi, voit mon plan, je lui demande son aide par la pensée. Il relâche ma main. Allez accepte ! Accepte quoi !

-Je vois. Il essaye de cacher son sourire, donc il va m'aider ? Je vais dire à Heïdi qu'elle t'accompagne. Oui ! Il m'aide !

-Accompagner à quoi ? Demande Alec.

-Occupe toi de ton cul !

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte ! Avoir soif est normal, surtout pour un nouveau né ! Avoir soif ? Hein, il parle de quoi là ? Ah oui ! Il me couvre ! Que suis-je bête !

-D'accord. Mais je ne trouve pas ça normal d'avoir soif, comme ça... Avouez, je joue trop bien la comédie.

-Tu t'y habitueras.

Aro sort son téléphone. Genre, il sait se servir de ça lui ? Il tape un message et range son portable. Mais oui, il sais vraiment s'en servir ! Quelques secondes plus tard, Heïdi rentre. Elle me fait signe de la suivre. Nous sortons de la salle et nous descendons dans une espèce de cafétéria.. Heïdi se tourne vers moi.

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Rien. Tu peux me dire où est Félix ?

-Pourquoi tu veux le voir ? Dit-elle en m'attrapant à la gorge. Mon bouclier s'active et l'envoie voler à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-On se calme ! Je veux juste me venger de Jane en utilisant Félix. Ça sera même pas de la manipulation car il saura tout !

-Te venger de Jane ? Laisse moi rire ! Elle va te mettre au sol grâce à son pouvoir en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire !

-Non. Elle ne saura pas que ça vient de moi ou peut être à la fin. Enfin bref, où est Félix ?

-On parle de moi ? Demande Félix, en entrant dans la pièce.

-Oui. J'ai un petit service à te demander.

-Dis toujours..

-Tu peux coller Jane, mais genre la suivre partout, lui parler tout le temps, vraiment la saouler, l'énerver au plus haut point ?

-C'est ça ! Elle va me martyriser avec son pouvoir !

-Non mais c'est pas grave ! S'il te plaît ! Juste une journée ! Il faut que je la fasse chier ! Et je sais qu'elle aime pas qu'on la colle !

-...Ok. Une journée ! Pas plus !

-Oui. Merci ! Merci !

-Ouais. Tu m'en dois une.

-T'inquiète pas, je te revaudrai ça ! Allez, c'est parti ! Il s'en va. Bon maintenant il faut que je m'occupe d'Alec.

-Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Tu le sauras très vite !

Je remonte dans ma chambre où je vois Démétri et Alec qui m'attendent sur mon lit. Je fait un grand sourire hypocrite à Démétri.

-T'as pas eu trop froid j'espère ?

-C'est ça, fais la maline toi ! Tu sais pas ce qu'il t'attend ! Me répond-il.

-Non, mon grand ! Tu ne lui fera rien du tout !

Alec, c'est chou de vouloir me défendre mais si tu savais ce que je te prépare, tu ne dirais sûrement pas ça. Maintenant, pour mon plan diabolique, j'ai une bonne idée. Je veux qu'il rage ! Je suis méchante mais j'adore ça ! Je dois choisir comment je vais mettre mon plan à exécution.. Je vais m'éclater. Je ferais ça plus tard. Je regarde ma chambre, quelque chose cloche. Mais je ne trouve pas quoi. Je fixe Démétri.

-Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait toi ?!

-Moi ? Mais rien voyons. Répond-t-il en me regardant avec un air innocent.

-Ouais c'est ça ! Dis moi ! Remarque si il a fait une connerie, je serais la première au courant, je pense. Oh et puis je m'en fou ! Alec, tu peux venir avec moi ?

-Pour faire quoi ?

-Des bébés !

Les garçons me regardent bizarrement. Stop, ils ne croient pas vraiment ce que je viens de dire là ? C'était une blague, une plaisanterie, une boutade... Je parle avec une toute petite voix.

-Euh... Ne me croyez pas.. C'est une blague. Je veux juste aller au magasin pour m'acheter des affaires et de la technologie ! Parce que, la technologie, ici, bah.. Y en a pas ! Je suis sure que vous avez pas internet. Vous avez internet ?

-Inter quoi ?

-Oh putain !.. Il ne connaissent pas internet, ce sont des cas désespérés. Alec, s'il te plaît, viens avec moi !

-T'as pas le droit de sortir du château !

-C'est pas grave, je vais demander à Aro ! Maintenant, viens !

-C'est bon, j'arrive. Dit-il en soupirant.

Il se lève et je lui prend la main pour le tirer jusqu'au bureau d'Aro. Je toque et j'attends la réponse d'Aro. Putain, c'est quand il veut ! "Entrez" Et bah voilà ! Je rentre, toujours en tirant Alec. Aro lève le tête de ses feuilles, et sourit en nous voyant.

-Que puis je pour vous ?

-Je peux aller au centre commercial, j'ai pas d'affaires, aucun vêtements, et je ne compte pas me servir dans l'armoire d'Alec pendant toute ma période de nouveau né.. Laissez moi deux heures. Juste deux heures. Et puis je ne serais pas seule, hein ! Il y aura Alec avec moi ! Et je suis même prête à me coltiner Démétri si il faut ! Et je.. Et je me rends compte que je parle trop, n'est ce pas ?

-En effet tu parles trop ! Tu m'aurais simplement demandé si tu pouvais aller au centre commercial avec Alec, j'aurais répondu oui.

-Oh j'en ai marre d'être moi... Donc, la réponse... est... oui ?

-Oui, vous pouvez y aller.

-Merci !

Je tape dans mes mains, comme une gamine. Je prends le bras d'Alec et je le tire à ma suite. Nous descendons au garage. Punaise, il y a au moins cent voitures ! C'est un truc de dingue. Ok.. Plouf, plouf, c'est-toi-que-je-choi-sis ! Hop, une Mustang je crois. Je rentre du côté conducteur. Alec m'empêche de fermer la portière et me fixe.

-Tu fais quoi là ?

-Bah je me met au volant ! Faut bien qu'il y ait un conducteur !

-T'as même pas ton permis !

-Pas besoin ! Je conduis depuis que j'ai onze ans ! Je suis précoce moi ! Je sais conduire les voitures, les motos, et même les camions !

-Mais tu sors d'où ?

-D'une campagne pommée, où les moins de dix huit ans faisaient la loi ! Allez monte !

Il soupire et monte du côté passager. Je ferme ma portière et je met le contact. Je sors du garage et monte à cent vingt kilomètres/heures en moins de dix secondes. Je demande à Alec de me guider jusqu'à un centre commercial. Dix minutes plus tard, je me gare dans le parking souterrain. Alec me tend des lentilles de contacts. Je les mets et je me regarde vite fait dans le rétroviseur. Maintenant, j'ai les yeux bleus. Alec aussi. Je sors de la voiture et je me précipite à l'intérieur du centre commercial, l'avantage, c'est qu'il est entièrement couvert alors je peux me déplacer sans craindre le soleil. J'évite au maximum les humains, je ne respire pas pour éviter de les sentir. Il y a des boutiques de chaussures, de vêtements, de téléphone, d'ordinateurs... C'est le paradis ici ! Je rentre dans la boutique de vêtements la plus proche. Je vais directement au rayon des jeans. Je vais en essayer sept, ils me vont alors je les prends. Je choisis aussi neuf tee shirts et une veste. Alec me regarde en rigolant.

-Pourquoi tu te marres toi ?

-Je peux savoir comment tu comptes payer tout ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est très simple. Avec ta carte de crédit.

-Bah bien sur. Elle est dans la poche arrière de mon jean, et elle ne va pas bouger.

-Ouais, ça c'est ce que tu crois..

Il sort son portefeuille et cherche sa carte de crédit. Il me regarde avec un regard scarface.. Je pose mes articles sur la caisse puis je sors la carte de crédit d'Alec de ma poche. La caissière me dit le montant de mes achats. J'en ai pour trois cent cinquante dollars. Je donne le carte de crédit puis je compose le code. Une fois fait, je récupère la carte et le sac d'affaires puis je sors du magasin. Alec me rejoint.

-Comment t'as eu ma carte ? Et de où tu connais le code ?

-Ta carte, je te l'ai prise quand on étais allongé dans le lit avec Dém', et d'ailleurs, il le sait mais il n'a rien dit.. Et ton code, c'est Jane qui me l'a dit quand elle est venu me voir pendant ton tour de garde.

-Super.. Merci le meilleur ami et merci la frangine ! Sinon, tu me rends ma carte.

-Non.

-C'était pas une question, rends moi ma carte !

-T'es pas drôle ! Je lui donne sa carte.

-Je serais drôle le jour où tu auras ta carte.

-Mais en attendant, tu peux quand même me payer mes affaires non ? Et puis, t'es un Volturi, t'as tout l'argent que tu veux ! T'es riche ! Moi, avant, j'avais à peine vingt euros par mois !

-Ouais, ouais, c'est bon ! Je vais te les payer tes machins !

-Merci.

Je rentre dans un magasin de téléphone et j'achète un Blackberry, je suis une grande fan de ces portables ! Je repars à l'assaut d'un autre magasin. À la caisse, Alec tend sa carte. Mais le vendeur le regarde sans prendre sa carte. Il veut quoi lui ? Il s'adresse à Alec.

-Vous voulez me faire croire qu'un gamin de quinze ans a une carte de crédit ! Non mais il ne faut pas me prendre pour un imbécile ! À qui vous l'avez volée cette carte ? Allez ! Pars d'ici avant que j'appelle la police ! Espèce de petit crétin va !

La tête que fait Alec.. Magnifique. Inoubliable. Un mélange de choc et d'énervement.. Je pense que le fait d'être comparé à un simple adolescent alors qu'il est considéré comme surpuissant et tout, bah ça ne lui plaît pas trop.. J'ai tellement envie de rire. Mais je me retiens, pour le moment ! On sors du magasin sans rien. Alec n'en revient toujours pas. Il me regarde. Il est tellement énervé que son venin a carrément désintégré les lentilles de contact, ses yeux rouges virent doucement au noir. C'est le truc de trop, j'explose de rire. Chose que je n'aurais pas du faire. Déjà en parlant, les odeurs humaines m'attiraient. Mais là j'ai pris énormément d'air d'un coup, en même temps j'ai senti plein d'odeurs différentes, et là, j'ai les crocs, mais vraiment. J'ai envie de tous les bouffer. Alec a remarqué mon changement d'humeur. Il s'approche de moi, m'attrape par le bras et m'entraîne dans le parking souterrain. Il y a une bande d'adolescents qui font du skateboard. Il y en a un qui tombe. Une odeur de sang arrive tout de suite sur moi. Je vais le tuer, le vider de son sang. Alec me plaque contre le mur entre deux voitures.

-Coupe ta respiration. Je fais ce qu'il me dit mais c'est déjà trop tard, j'ai déjà senti l'odeur du sang. N'y pense pas. Concentre toi sur autre chose.

Bah il est beau lui, il veut que je me concentre sur quoi ? Bon c'est vrai qu'il est beau et .. Oh un papillon, oh il est trop mignon ! Sérieux ? Je suis en extase sur un papillon quoi ! Bon on m'a toujours dit que j'avais une concentration extrêmement limitée mais quand même... Au fait je devais me concentrer sur quoi ? Ah oui ! Alec est beau ! Mais c'est mon âme sœur et ça, ça craint.. Bref, penser à ça m'énerve alors revenons à quelque chose de mieux. Le papillon ! Oh bah il va où ? Enfoiré ! Si même les papillons me lâchent, je vois pas ce..

-C'est bon, tu peux respirer là !

-Hein, quoi ?

-Ca y est ! On est parti ! Respire !

-J'en ai pas besoin, et comment on est parti ? Et ah d'accord ! C'est pas le papillon qui partait, c'était moi !

-Des papillons ? Ouais, bien sur, et à part ça, ça va dans ta tête ? T'es pas toute seule dedans ?

-Non, on est plusieurs, mais c'est moi la chef !

-La transformation en vampire, soigne les problèmes physiques, ça c'est sur, par contre j'ai un doute sur les problèmes mentaux...

Et là, évidemment, je me connais, je vais être au max de ma puérilité. Je croise les bras et je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage en soupirant.

-Oh.. je l'ai vexé !

-C'est ça ! Fais le beau ! Tu verras quand tout le monde sera au courant qu'on a refusé ta carte de crédit parce que t'étais un adolescent ! Là, t'auras beau avoir un super pouvoir, t'auras toujours l'air con !

-Tu ferais pas ça ?

-Bien sur que si ! C'est la première chose que je vais faire en rentrant ! Ensuite j'irai me plaindre auprès des rois !

-Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai dit que t'avais un problème mental ?

-Exactement ! Et vu que Aro il m'aime bien, j'espère qu'il va réagir !

-Oh la pauvre petite !

-Gamin !

-Gamine !

-Bouffon !

-Bouffonne !

-Tapette !

Aucune réponse.

-Ah je t'ai niqué !

-Non, en fait, pour tout remettre en ordre, c'est moi qui vais te niquer !

-C'est ça ! Tu m'touches, j'te bouffe ! (N/A: L'âge de glace à bercé mon enfance. Salut Diego !)

-Je finirai bien par te toucher un jour !

-Oui mais pas maintenant..

-Quand alors ?

-Bah ma mère m'a interdit avant mes seize ans..

-Oh un an a attendre..

-Bah non..

-Comment ça ?

-Bah j'ai quinze ans pour l'éternité..

Seul le silence me répond.. Je le vois lever les yeux au ciel. Mais qu'est ce qu'il croyait ? Âme sœur ou pas, je le connais pas ! Il a cru qu'on allait jouer à touche pipi ou quoi ? Tss.. Bref.. Comme souvent quand je suis en voiture, je regarde le paysage.. C'est quelque chose qui m'a toujours passionnée, enfin je crois.. En tout cas, maintenant, j'adore ça ! Quelques minutes plus tard, ou quelques secondes, je ne sais pas trop, Alec gare la voiture dans la garage. Il sors et pars sans se retourner vers moi. Ok.. Je sors mes sacs de la voiture et je remonte dans ma chambre. Je case mes affaires dans l'armoire. Puis, je me met sous ma couette. Des coups contre ma porte.

-Y a personne... La porte s'ouvre sur Jane.. Non mais non !

-Alors ?

-.. Quoi ?

-Bah comment ça s'est passé ?

-Mal ! Entre le fait que j'ai failli bouffer quelqu'un et que ton imbécile de crétin de triple buse d'idiot de frère me fait la gueule, au passage, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça c'est mal passé !

-Et donc tu vas déprimer ? Elle s'assoit près de moi.

-Non ! Je déprimerai plus jamais pour un garçon ! Ça sert à rien ! Non, je vais attendre Démétri !

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Je sais pas.. L'emmerder, sûrement !

-En attendant, ça te dirait de venir avec moi ?

-Non, je suis dans ma couette j'y reste, et de toute façon, j'ai une vengeance à préparer !

-Tu vas te venger de ?

-Du crétin qui te sert de frère !

-Et bah, t'es vachement remontée contre lui !

-T'imagines pas à quel point ! Et sinon, pourquoi tu veux que je viennes ?

-Bah.. Y a Félix qui n'arrête pas de me coller ! Je lui ait envoyé mon pouvoir en pleine face, mais il me suit toujours !

-Que veux tu que j'y fasse ?

-Bah rien ! Mais j'ai besoin d'air ! Il m'insupporte ! Je commence vraiment à croire qu'il fait exprès ! En plus, il sait que je déteste qu'on me colle !

On continue à parler de tout et de rien. Elle est marrante, elle dis pratiquement que des conneries. Quand je l'ai vue la première fois, je me suis dit qu'elle devait méchante, froide et sadique, mais quand on la connaît, c'est tout le contraire. Elle me parle des autres membres de la garde lorsqu'elle arrête de parler. Elle se lève.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Les Cullen sont là. Habille toi, convenablement et ramène toi. Je la regarde sans bouger. Allez !

Je vais dans mon armoire et j'en sors un jean noir et un tee shirt noir. Je vais dans la salle de bain. Je me change, je mets les affaires d'Alec en boule dans mon armoire puis je rejoins Jane. Nous descendons dans la salle des trônes. Jane rentre et va se poster à côté de son frère. Je regarde Alec, je lève les yeux au ciel et je vais à côté de Démétri. De revoir Alec, ça m'énerve tiens ! Je regarde les gens qui sont au milieu de la salle. Ils ont l'air normaux. Mis à part leurs yeux. Ils sont dorés alors que nous ils sont rouges.

-Putain, c'est pas juste ! Ils ont des beaux yeux alors que moi j'ai des moches yeux..

-Ta phrase n'a aucun sens.. me dit Démétri

-Oh la ferme..

-Hey mais toi microbe je vais te..

-Comment tu m'as appelé là ?

-Microbe !

-Non mais toi ! Mais je vais te.. Pff va te faire voir ! Démétri, je vais te frapper.. Je vais te frapper, je vais te frapper...

-Tais toi petite insolente ! Cria Caius. Déjà, tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Tu n'es pas un membre de la garde, tu n'es pas invité ! Tu n'es personne ! Et en plus, tu te permet d'insulter un haut membre de la garde sans avoir aucun respect ni aucune considération pour tes Rois ou nos invités !

-Mais, mais je vous ai parlé ?! Ok, maintenant c'est Caius que je vais frapper ! Qu'est ce vous me soulez ? Je parle comme je veux ! Je n'ai jamais obéis à mes parents, alors c'est pas pour obéir à un vieux grincheux comme vous ! En plus, vous n'êtes pas mes Rois ! Marcus et Aro peut être mais pas vous ! Et comme vous l'avez si bien dit, ce sont Vos invités ! Pas les miens ! Alors lâchez moi les baskets ! Et..

-Tais toi ! Me dit Alec.

-Ah ouais ! Et toi c'est maintenant que tu te réveilles.. Mais tu sais quoi Alec ! Va te faire foutre ! Non, mieux ! Allez tous vous faire foutre ! Vous me gonflez ! Laissez moi tranquille !

Je sors de la salle et je vas dans ma chambre. Mon sac ! Où est mon putain de sac ? Ah il est là ! Je le prends et je le pose sur mon lit. Je prends toutes les affaires qu'il y a dans l'armoire et je les mets dans le sac. Je regarde le bureau et vois mon ancien téléphone complètement éclate, je récupère la carte mémoire et je le met dans mon nouveau téléphone. Je met mon portable dans ma poche avec les écouteurs. Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ce matin encore tout allait bien, et puis il y eu l'épisode du centre commercial. Et là, je me suis énervée ! Encore une fois mon côté impulsif est ressortit ! Et encore une fois ça m'a mise dans la merde ! J'ai quand même réussi à perdre tout ce que j'avais en l'espace d'une journée ! Je suis trop forte.. Non mais quelle débile ! Je met mon sac sur mon épaule et je descend. À l'accueil, il y a Démétri qui à l'air de m'attendre, et Alec un peu en retrait. Je m'arrête devant eux.

-Alors, tu t'en vas ? Me demande Démétri.

-Ouais. L'autorité, je supporte pas, et si je reste ici, Caius me tue, alors je préfère partir !

-Mais je veux pas que tu t'en ailles moi !

-T'inquiètes ! Tu t'en remettras ! Au pire, on se reverra, on s'appellera !

Il me prend dans ses bras, j'essaye de ne pas le broyer avec ma super force.. Je me tourne vers Alec, il me prend dans ses bras, en me chuchotant des "je suis désolé" à l'oreille. Je le repousse doucement. Je sors du bâtiment. Je veux partir loin, m'éloigner, ne pas revenir... Alors je cours. Je cours aussi vite que je peux, n'importe où, je m'en fiche. Je veux juste partir.. Loin et ne jamais revenir.


	5. chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

J'arrête de courir. C'est pas que je suis fatiguée mais j'en ai marre. Je ne sais pas où je vais, je ne sais pas où je suis, je ne sais pas ce que je fais. Pourquoi je suis partie ? Mais quelle idiote ! Je fais quoi maintenant ? Bon ok, stop. Réfléchir. Je suis une vampire, je suis censée pouvoir réfléchir convenablement même maintenant. Bon déjà, où je suis. Euh.. ah une pancarte ! "_Bienvenue à Forks_".. Euh oui.. Washington... États-Unis.. Bah ouais, cool... Je sais parler Anglais bien sur, mais je vais où, je fais quoi ! Je connais personne ! Fait chier ! Et puis comment j'ai fait pour traverser un océan sans m'en rendre compte ? Un océan ! Youhou ! Wake up ! Je sais même pas nager ! J'ai peur de l'eau ! Et j'ai faim ! Mais putain je ne peux pas rentrer en ville, je vais bouffer tout le monde ! La forêt, avec un peu de chance, il y aura un randonneur égaré.. Je rentre dans la forêt en marchant, à quoi ça sert de courir de toute façon, je suis pas pressée, c'est pas comme si je devais rentrer chez moi avant une certaine heure ! Il se met à pleuvoir, cool. Super la journée ! En plus, c'est un orage ! Putain, il pleut des cordes là ! J'ai pas peur de tomber malade ni rien, mais je vais être trempée, je vais sentir le chien mouillé et j'aurais pas la possibilité de me laver ou me changer ! Je sors mon portable et mes écouteurs. Je les branche et je met une musique au hasard. Beyoncé, Run the world. Je monte le son au maximum. Je continue d'avancer, en faisant quelques pas de danse sans pouvoir me retenir, jusqu'au moment où j'entends un gros coup de tonnerre. Enfin non, le son est beaucoup trop puissant pour être un coup de tonnerre, il y a autre chose ! J'essaye de repérer d'où vient le son. J'avance, jusqu'au moment où j'aperçois une clairière. Je m'arrête à la lisière de la forêt. Je vois plusieurs personnes au centre de la clairière en train de jouer au.. Au base-ball ? Mais ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire par ce temps là sérieux ? Ils sont cinq, deux femmes et trois hommes. Une femme s'apprête à lancer la balle, mais elle suspend son mouvement. Toutes les personnes se figent et se tournent doucement dans ma direction. Ils me voient ou pas ?

-On sait que tu es là. Viens.. me dit un des hommes.

J'y vais, j'y vais pas ? Bah j'ai rien à perdre au pire ! Je peux les bouffer ! Je met ma musique sur pause avant de m'approcher, lentement. Je les détaille en même temps. Un homme blond les cheveux court avec un sourire chaleureux scotchés aux lèvres, un autre blond avec des cheveux un peu plus long il me fixe et c'est stressant, ensuite il y a le gros balourd brun, le machin fait deux fois ma taille quoi ! Il y a une femme avec un sourire du même genre que le premier blond, et la deuxième femme est blonde, magnifique, un peu trop à mon goût, elle m'énerve déjà ! Je suis à dix mètres d'eux. Un mouvement suspect et leurs petits cœurs ne battront plus.. Remarque, ils ne battent déjà pas alors...

-Oh non mais quelle bouffonne ! dis-je pour moi-même. Voilà que je capte que vous êtes des vampires ! Mais j'ai un cerveau de vampire normalement alors pourquoi il fonctionne pas ! Ah je suis sure qu'il y a un truc qui a foiré dans ma transformation, le gros balourd se marre. Pourquoi tu rigoles toi ? Tu veux ma main dans ton pif ?

Il éclate de rire. Je jure sur la vie de moi que si il arrête pas de rire, je lui éclate sa face contre le sol, je le démembre et je le brûle. Je lui laisse trois secondes après je le tue. Trois.. Deux..

-Emmett ! Ferme la ! C'est un nouveau né ! Tu l'énerves ! Dis le blond toujours en me fixant. Ledit Emmett arrête de rire. Il fait moins le malin là.

-Tu peux me dire comment tu t'appelles ? Demande la blonde comme si elle parlait à un enfant de cinq ans.

-C'est pas parce que j'ai l'air jeune qu'il faut me parler comme si j'avais cinq ans !.. Sinon je m'appelle Alyssa.

-Bien Alyssa. Je m'appelle Carlisle et voici ma femme, Esmé. Dit le blond numéro un en désignant la femme souriante. Tu connais déjà Emmett. Ensuite il y a Jasper. Le blond qui me fixe toujours. Et enfin Rosalie. La blonde, je plisse le nez.

-Toi je t'aime pas.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Parce que t'es blonde. Et que toutes les blondes que j'ai connues dans ma vie étaient des petites connes qui m'ont rendu la vie difficile ! Enfin presque..

Je pense à Jane évidemment. Emmett me fixe, ça me stress. Je déteste ça. Allez savoir pourquoi, même moi j'ai jamais compris. Et oui, je ne me comprends pas moi même... Et puis, c'est bien beau de rencontrer des vampires et tout, mais je m'en fou j'ai faim !

-Tu as faim. Me dit Jasper

-Merci, je l'aurais pas compris toute seule..

-Carlisle ! Elle ne suit pas le même régime que nous ! S'exclame Rosalie.

-Elle peut tester ! Réplique Carlisle.

-C'est une nouveau née ! Elle a déjà goûté au sang humain, elle n'y arrivera pas !

-Elle peut toujours essayer !

-Vous pourriez arrêter de parler comme si j'étais pas là ? Ça m'énerve sincèrement.

-Est ce que tu serais prête à boire du sang animal le temps que tu resteras avec nous ?

-Non, hors de question que je tue des animaux, et qui a dit que j'allais rester avec vous ? Pas que j'aimerais pas, mais je crois que mon départ n'a pas été apprécié alors je compte pas m'éterniser à un endroit en attendant qu'ils viennent me chercher !

-Comment ça ? Demande Jasper.

-Bah je suis partie alors que j'avais pas vraiment le droit et du coup, j'ai peur d'avoir un traqueur au cul maintenant..

-Du moment que c'est pas Démétri Volturi, y a pas de problème ! Lance Emmett sur le ton de la rigolade.

-Justement, c'est ça le problème !

-Attend ! Tu viens tout droit de chez les Volturi ?

-Ouais, c'est pour ça que je compte pas rester ! Surtout que j'ai un peu fait chier le vieux grincheux et que je suis sure qu'il m'attend au tournant.. Sinon, jouer au base-ball sous la pluie ? Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ?

-Bah non ! On attend le reste de notre famille qui sont allés chez... les.. Volturi.. Hey ! Tu les as peut-être vu ?! Dit Emmett en parlant de plus en plus fort, limite si il crie pas à la fin...

-Et comment je le saurais ? Y a des dizaines de vampires qui défilent tout les jours !

-Déjà, ils ont les mêmes yeux que nous ! J'essaye de me souvenir. Enfin sauf Bella, parce que Bella est humaine et c'est la copine d'Edward et...

-Oh la ferme ! Si tu veux que je te dises si je les ais vus, la ferme !

Allez ! Réfléchis ! Réfléchis ! Réfléchis ! Oui ! Je me souviens ! Quand je suis descendue dans la salle des trônes avec Jane, il y avait un gars et deux filles, dont une humaine !

-Ouais ! Je me souviens ! Il y a avait l'humaine, poil de carotte et demi-portion !

Carlisle et Esmée ont un petit sourire amusé, Emmett et Rosalie rigolent franchement tandis que Jasper me fixe méchamment..

-C'est parce que j'ai dit l'humaine ? Pas de réaction. Poil de carotte ? Pas de réaction. Demi-portion ? Grognement. Demi-portion ! Grognement. Ah d'accord donc elle c'est ta copine.. Bah c'est pas... Grognement. Ok, je me tais ! Enfin, non ! J'ai faim ! Vous auriez pas un petit truc à me donner ? Non ? Tant pis c'est pas grave ! Je vais voir ailleurs.

Je sors mon portable et appuie sur "play" et Beyoncé repart. Je ne prête aucune attention aux cinq vampires bizarres. Parce que oui, il faut l'avouer, ils sont bizarres ! Leurs yeux, leurs façons d'être, non, je ne sais pas ! Il y a un truc qui cloche ! M'enfin. Pas mon problème ! Je me casse !

-Allez ! Salut les moches !

Je repars en marchant à vitesse humaine. Je suis toujours pas pressée. J'ai toujours nul part où aller. J'ai toujours faim. Et plus le temps passe, plus je me rends compte que Démétri me manque, et Alec aussi. Ma musique se coupe pour laisser place à ma sonnerie. Appel entrant : Démétri le BG. Démétri le BG ? Sérieux ? Qui a mis ça ? Lui ou Alec ? Ah bande d'idiots ! Il faut peut être que je décroche non ?

-Allô ?

-Alyssa ! Il crie comme un dingue.

-Ouais, je sais comment je m'appelle, merci Démi !

-Je suis content de te parler ! Il crie toujours.

-Moi aussi, mais si tu pouvais juste baisser le niveau sonore, parce que je suis pas sourde, je suis un vampire avec une audition excellente.. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Oh oui, pardon.. Il parle normalement, enfin.

-Sinon, quelles nouvelles depuis que je suis partie ?

-L'ambiance est.. Bah elle est chiante ! Je m'emmerde sans toi ! Alec est devenu chiant. Jane est devenu chiante. Félix est devenu chiant. Je suis devenu encore plus chiant. Marcus a appuyé sa tête sur son autre main. Aro arrête de sautiller partout tout le temps..

-J'ai entendu.. j'entends la voix d'Aro par derrière, ça me fait rire.

-Merde.. Et bizarrement, Caius est heureux !

-Normal, je suis plus là !

-Tu reviens quand ?

-Jamais..

-Quoi ?

-Non mais je sais pas Démi, mais pas maintenant.. déjà je vais finir ma période nouveau né, ensuite je vais visiter un peu le monde et je reviendrais.. Enfin, je pense !

-Je te laisse deux ans.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour revenir. Si t'es pas là dans deux ans, je viendrais te chercher !

-Bien sur ! Allez c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais manger ! Passe le bonjour à tout le monde, n'oublie pas Caius. Et dis à Alec que.. Non laisse ! Vous me manquez ! Salut.

Et je raccroche. J'entends un cœur battre. Je m'approche. Un randonneur. Je fonce devant lui et lui bloque le passage.

-Je suis désolée. Pardonnez moi.

Je le mords. Il se débat. Je ressers ma prise sur lui. Son corps devient tout mou, son cœur arrête de battre, il n'y a plus une goutte de sang dans ses veines. Je lâche son corps. Je le regarde puis je m'en vais.

oOoOoOoOo

_20 décembre 2011_

_Paris - 14H47 _

Aujourd'hui, il neige, le ciel est gris. Bref, un temps magnifique pour une vampire qui a besoin de faire les boutiques. Je sors du magasin en lisant le message que Démétri vient de m'envoyer.

"Plus que cinq mois, après je viens te chercher !"

Gnagnagna ! Rêve copain !

"Ta gueule ! Je viendrais pas ! Je kiffe ma vie comme elle est maintenant !"

Envoyer.. Il répond aussitôt.

"Ouais ouais.. C'est comment Paris ?"

Il m'énerve ! Il me repère !

"T'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à traquer ? Une garde à faire ou un truc comme ça toi au lieu de me gonfler ?"

Je l'adore mais qu'est ce qu'il est gavant quand il s'y met !

"Si, j'y vais là, mais je voulais te faire chier avant, histoire d'être de bonne humeur !"

Sérieux ? Sale con !

"Dommage que tu ne puisse pas me voir là, mais si tu veux savoir, je te fais un fuck ! Allez à plus Ducon !"

Non mais à part ça, on s'aime très fort hein ! Je range mon téléphone et relève la tête pour regarder où je vais, mais il y a deux vampires devant moi. Rosalie et Emmett. Je passe à côté d'eux sans les regarder plus que ça. Emmett me prend le bras.

-Retire ta main tout de suite ou je t'éclate !

-Attends ! On a besoin de toi !

-Lâche moi, il retire sa main, bien ! Je t'écoute.

Et il commence à me parler de sa "nièce" qui est une hybride mi-humaine et mi-vampire, qu'elle est en danger et qu'ils veulent que je vienne aider.

-Ok ok stop ! La ferme ! Je viens vous aider mais tais toi ! Je dois venir où et quand ?

-À Forks. Maintenant si possible..

-Ok, je peux prendre mes affaires quand même ?

-Ouais, tu dis que tu viens de notre part !

-Ouais ouais..

Je rentre dans mon appartement situé en plein cœur de Paris. Je largue mes sacs dans l'entrée puis je vais dans ma chambre. Je prends mon sac de sport et met mes affaires dedans. La porte d'entrée claque.

-Joey ! Emballe tes affaires ! On s'en va !

-C'est sérieux ? Demande-t-il en rentrant dans ma chambre. On va où ? On vient juste de s'installer ! Pourquoi on s'en va ? C'est pas juste ! J'ai pas mon mot à dire ? T'as des problèmes ?

-Oui c'est sérieux. On va à Forks, en Amérique. On s'en va pour aider des vampires. Non tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Et non, je n'ai pas de problèmes. Maintenant tu arrêtes avec tes questions ou je t'éclate, _capito_ ?

-Ok ok, j'arrête ! Pas la peine de t'énerver !

Il va dans sa chambre. Joey est mignon et marrant mais il est lourd et collant. Mais bon, je l'aime bien, c'est un pote. Mais je me demande comment il fait pour me supporter, moi et mes sautes d'humeurs constantes.. Je ferme mon sac et je le pose dans l'entrée. Deux minutes plus tard, Joey me rejoint avec sa valise. C'est parti. Il met nos affaires dans le coffre de la voiture et s'installe au volant pendant que je m'installe du côté passager. Il me regarde en attendant que je lui dise où aller. Bonne question. Forks directement ou un détour par chez moi pour voir ma famille.

-On va voir ma famille, et la tienne si tu veux, nous irons à Forks après.

Il acquiesce avant de démarrer. Je regarde le paysage défiler devant mes yeux.

_Donchery - 18h57_

Me voilà chez moi. Devant ma maison. Ma famille est dans le salon. Ils dînent. Je les vois. Ma place est vide, mais il y a une assiette, des couverts et un verre, comme si ils s'attendaient à me voir arriver. Ça me fait mal au cœur. Mais je ne peux pas revenir. Ça fait presque deux ans que j'ai disparu, je devrais avoir presque 17 ans, mais j'ai toujours mon physique de 15 ans, ça ne colle pas. Alors je reste à l'écart, je les vois de loin. Mais bon ils sont en vie, en bonne santé, heureux, ils ne manquent de rien, c'est le plus important. Une fois qu'ils ont mangés, ils font la vaisselle puis mon petit frère va se coucher, très vite suivi par mon grand frère. J'ai bien envie de revoir ma chambre. Je rentre dans la maison discrètement et je monte dans ma chambre aussitôt. Rien n'a changé. Absolument rien. Tout est exactement comme je l'avais laissé avant de partir en Italie. J'ai presque envie de pleurer. Je regarde les photos accrochées au mur, au dessus de mon bureau. Je regarde dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet, j'en sors un paquet de photos. J'en prends une de ma famille, une de mes meilleurs amis, une où je pose avec Dominic Howard, une où je pose avec Matthew Bellamy et une où je pose avec Muse. Je ressors de ma maison et retourne dans la voiture où Joey m'attends. Je pose les photos sur moi avant de me tourner vers lui.

-On passe chez toi ?

-Non, pas besoin.

-Sûr ?

-Ouais.

-Ok, alors on va à l'aéroport de Lille. On prend l'avion direction Seattle et on fera le reste du trajet par nous même.

Il acquiesce et démarre. Je regarde le paysage. Je commence à regretter mon choix d'aider les Cullen. Oui, les Cullen, c'est leurs noms. J'ai fait le rapprochement quand Alec m'a dit que les Cullen étaient avec les Rois et quand Emmett les a présenté comme "le reste de sa famille". Enfin bref, je commence à regretter pour plusieurs raisons. _Primo_, je les connais pas plus que ça. _Secondo_, sa nièce là, peut être qu'elle est vraiment dangereuse. _Tertio_, il a dit qu'elle était en danger et moi, je fonce droit dans le machin, je vais peut être me faire tuer. _Quarto_, j'embarque Joey avec moi, sans lui demander son avis, il va peut être se faire tuer. _Cinquo_, je ne sais pas qui ou quoi menace la gamine. Voilà, j'ai réagis aussitôt. J'ai pas réfléchis, et encore une fois à cause de mon impulsivité, je suis dans la merde. J'en ai marre d'être moi. Si il arrive un truc à Joey de ma faute, je pourrais jamais me le pardonner.

-Aly ! On est arrivé ! Tu te bouges ?

Je sors de la voiture et récupère mon sac. Je range les photos dans la pochette de devant. Puis je passe devant Joey. Une fois dans l'aéroport, je vais chercher nos billets. Le prochain vol est à quatre heures du matin.. Génial.. Je fais enregistrer nos bagages et retourne près de Joey. Nous nous asseyons sur un banc.

-On décolle à quatre heures.

-Trois heures à attendre.. Je peux aller manger ?

-Si tu veux mais sois discret et éloigne toi d'ici. Si tu as un problème, tu m'appelles !

-Oui maman !

-_Halt dein Mund*_ ! Allez tire toi !

Il rigole puis s'en va. Débile ! Allez trois heures à tenir, c'est pas la mort ! De toute façon, je suis déjà morte.. J'écoute la radio.. Pas que ça m'intéresse mais ça va faire passer le temps. Enfin j'espère. Je devrais peut être faire comme Joey et aller manger. Oh et puis non, je sais me tenir.

_Seattle – 13H51_

L'avion vient tout juste d'atterrir. Nous sortons de l'appareil puis nous récupérons nos bagages. Nous prenons une voiture. Ce n'est pas un vol ! On va dire que c'est un emprunt à long terme.. Une heure plus tard, nous voilà chez les Cullen. Je toque. C'est Carlisle qui m'ouvre.

-Je viens de la part d'Emmett et Rosalie.

-Content de te revoir.

-Je dirais bien moi aussi, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Enfin bon, j'ai amené un copain et je voudrais savoir ce..

Mon téléphone sonne. Démétri. Il a toujours le chic pour m'appeler quand je suis occupée celui là. Je décroche.

-Excuse moi, je te rappelle plus tard ! Je suis occupée là !

Et je raccroche. Hop, ça c'est fait. Désolé mon grand mais c'est pas le moment. Je regarde Carlisle et lui souris.

-Donc.. Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il se passe. J'ai eu le droit à la version courte, mais j'aimerais plus de détails..

-Allons à l'intérieur. Je vous expliquerais tout et je vous présenterais Renesmée.

-Oh God.. Qui a choisis ce prénom ?

-Ses parents. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

-Ouais, ce prénom est juste tout pourri. Enfin bon.. Je m'y ferais..

-Entrez.

Je rentre suivie de très près par Joey. Nous nous installons dans le canapé, puis Carlisle nous raconte l'histoire depuis le début, Carlisle est coupé dans son récit pas l'arrivée de Bella, Edward et Renesmée. Ils se présentent à moi, puis Edward me regarde, non il me fixe. Je le fixe aussi.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-T'es la fille qui pétait un câble en salle des trônes chez les Volturi, il y a deux ans. Tu t'es énervée après Caius et Alec avant de partir.

-Oui et alors ?

-Tu n'as pas peur que Caius te tue ?

-Non. Il ne sait pas où je suis, Démétri ne lui dira pas. Et aller le voir ne fait pas partie de mes projets donc non, je n'ai pas peur.

-Mais pourtant.. il se tourne vers Carlisle, elle n'est pas au courant ?

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire.

-Oh ! Je vous parle ! Je ne suis pas au courant de quoi ?! Renesmée me regarde avant de dire.

-Ceux qui vont venir pour me tuer. C'est les Volturi.

Bug général. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Putain, je savais que j'aurais pas du venir. Il fat que nous partions. Il faut que j'emmène Joey loin d'ici. Que je le protège de Caius car je suis sure qu'il s'en prendra à lui. C'est la voix d'Edward qui me tire de mes pensées.

-C'est trop tard. Aro verra dans nos esprits que vous étiez ici, il lancera Démétri à votre poursuite, et vous ne pourrez rien faire, pas plus que Démétri.

-Putain ! Et même Joey ! Je le fais partir, mais je reste ici. C'est moi que Caius veut, alors si il m'a, il laissera Joey tranquille ! Non ?

-Peut être..

-Alors là non ! Il n'est pas question que je te laisse ! Crie Joey. J'ai toujours fait ce que tu demandais sans rechigner mais là, c'est non ! Hors de question que je te laisse !

-Oh que si ! Tu fais ce que je dis ! Pas question que tu meurs parce que je me suis attiré des problèmes ! Alors tu reprends tes affaires et tu t'en vas !

-Je..

-Tu te tais et tu fais ce que je dis ! C'est pour ton bien !

-Je ne.. il arrête de parler puis me regarde, c'est bon. Je m'en vais.

-Je suis désolée, mais c'est pour..

-Mon bien. Oui je sais. Non mais c'est bon. Je retourne à Paris. Je t'attends là bas. T'as intérêt de rester en vie, sinon je descends en Enfer et je t'éclate. Compris ?

-Yep, j'ai compris. Allez, pars, vite.

-Allez, j'y vais. Prend soin de toi et reste en vie. Je t'aime, tu vas me manquer.

-T'inquiètes, je reste en vie. Je t'aime. Tu vas me manquer aussi mais c'est pour le mieux.

Il reprend son sac et s'en va. C'est pas super émouvant, mais c'est pas un adieu, c'est juste un au revoir. Ça m'énerve de le voir partir. Mais je préfère qu'on soit un peu triste plutôt que le voir mourir. Bref, revenons sur un sujet plus important : les Volturi.

-Comment vous avez su ?

-Alice a eu une vision.

-Alice ? Demi-portion ? Sérieux ? Elle a un don elle ?!

-Oui, elle peut voir l'avenir.

-Cool. Ils seront là quand ?

-Quand la neige tiendra au sol, c'est tout ce qu'on sait.

-C'est déjà ça. Et.. Qui fera parti du voyage ?

-Les Rois et leurs compagnes.. La garde Royale plus la garde normale. Il y aura aussi des témoins mais c'est le public d'Aro, donc ils ne comptent pas. Je pense qu'ils seront une centaine de combattant.

-Et nous ? Qui est avec nous ? Dis moi tout le monde !

-Il y a : toi, moi, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esmée, Garrett, Alistair, Mary, Randall, Peter et Charlotte, les Irlandais Liam, Siobhan et Maggie, les Egyptiens Amun, Kebi, Tia et Benjamin, les Amazones Zafrina et Senna, les Roumains Vladimir et Stefan, les Denali Kate, Tanya, Carmen et Eleazar, sans oublier les Quileutes, qui sont une petite vingtaine.

-Ok donc en gros, nous serons un cinquantaine contre une centaine. Un contre deux. Nous sommes foutus si jamais il y a un combat, c'est ça ?

-Si il y a un combat, c'est pas perdu, c'est juste loin d'être gagné.

-Range ton optimisme Cullen, on est dans la merde et si Aro ne nous écoute pas, nous sommes tous morts. Je me battrais si il faut mais je ne me fait pas de faux espoirs ! Arrête de te mentir à toi-même !

Je vais dans le salon où Renesmée joue du piano. Je m'assois dans le canapé en la regardant. Tant de morts pour une seule personne, c'est abusé ! Ils nous emmène à la mort juste pour sauver une gamine ! Bordel, une vie ne vaut pas celle de cinquante ! Mais je me suis engagée, je vais me battre. Edward rentre dans la pièce puis s'assoit à côté de moi.

-Tu te battras ?

-Oui.

-Je te renvoie ta phrase : arrête de te mentir à toi-même ! Tu ne te battras pas !

-Bien sur que si je vais..

-Ose me dire que tu comptes affronter Alec ? Démétri ? Jane ? Félix ? Ou même Aro ?

Bug. J'avais pas pensé à ça. Et d'ailleurs, en y pensant, je ne vais pas y penser. Je sors de la maison et retrouve celles que je pense être les Amazones. J'arrive près d'elle et je suis en pleine jungle. Ok. Bon bah je suis encore plus touché mentalement que je le pensais. Je reprends pied avec la réalité après quelques secondes.

-Je suis Zafrina et voici Senna.

-Enchantée, même si les circonstances laissent à désirer. Je m'appelle Alyssa.

Je fait connaissance avec tout le monde. Je découvre que Benjamin peut influencer les éléments, que Kate peut envoyer des décharges électriques, que Eleazar sent les dons des autres, que Jasper est empathe, Maggie devine quand on lui ment. Il y aussi Siobhan, Carlisle pense qu'elle peut influencer les événement et que si elle veut vraiment quelque chose, elle finira par l'obtenir, mais elle n'y croit pas trop. Il ne reste qu'un personne, il me dit qu'il s'appelle Alistair puis court rejoindre le grenier.

-Et donc, lui, c'est l'asocial du groupe, c'est ça ?


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : **

Hier, c'était noël ! Et la neige a tenu au sol ! Elle tient toujours ! Donc, les Volturi arrivent ! Je suis super contente ! Notez l'ironie ! Actuellement, tous les vampires sont dans la clairière. Les loups arriveront seulement quand les Volturi seront présents. Une odeur que je connais très bien arrive jusqu'à moi. Je regarde sur le côté et je vois Joey arriver tranquillement, limite en touriste. Je grogne.

-_Figlio di puttana !_ Joey qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Tire toi avant qu'ils n'arrivent !

-Non c'est trop tard ! Dit Edward.

-Tu savais toi ! Tu savais ce qu'il allait faire ! Bande de crétin ! Putain Joey, tu restes à côté de moi, et tu fais ce que je dis ! Et là, c'est pas le moment de jouer au rebelle ! _Capito_ ?

Il hoche la tête et se met à côté de moi. Nous formons 3 lignes. En première ligne, il y a Edward, Bella et Renesmée, puis, légèrement en arrière, il y a Emmett et Rosalie sur la droite, tandis que Carlisle et Esmée sont sur la gauche. En deuxième ligne, il y a les nomades complètement à gauche, à leur droite il y a les Égyptiens, un peu plus loin, les Amazones et enfin les Denali. La troisième ligne comporte les Irlandais à gauche et les Roumains à droite. Et Joey et moi sommes entre eux. Nous avons tous le regard sur la lisière de la forêt en face de nous.

-Si on survit à ça, je te suivrai n'importe où ma Belle, dit Garrett à Kate.

-C'est maintenant que tu me dis ça, répond-elle en secouant la tête.

Carlisle et Esmée se prennent la main et se regardent. Rosalie est collée à Emmett. Liam regarde Siobhan puis prend la main de Maggie dans un geste réconfortant.

Un bruit. Tous le monde se concentre sur ce qu'il se passe. Nous les entendons.

-Les Tuniques Rouges arrivent.. Les Tuniques Rouges arrivent, dit doucement Garrett.

Ils apparaissent devant nous. Ils sont nombreux. Tellement plus nombreux que nous. Je sens mon ventre se serrer sous l'appréhension et le stress. Je regarde Joey, il me fait un petit sourire avant de regarder les Volturi. Je regarde Stefan et Vladimir, ils sourient. Je rêve ou ils sont content ? Bande de boulets ! Les Volturi approchent, comme un seul homme, ils ont tous le même rythme. Puis la ligne se coupe pour laisser passer les Rois et la garde Royale.

-Aro est à la recherche d'Alice, chuchote Edward.

Je vois Irina dans leurs rangs. Apparemment, Tanya et Kate l'ont vu aussi car elles se regardent. J'entends un loup hurler, puis la meute sort de la forêt et vient se poster près de nous, à l'arrière. Sauf Jacob, qui avance jusque Renesmée. Les Volturi ont l'air d'hésiter en voyant les loups. Les Rois et la garde Royale abaissent leurs capuches. Je vois Démétri. Je croise son regard. J'y vois de la douleur dedans, et du regret. Pourquoi du regret ? Peut-être parce qu'il ne m'a pas dit de rester loin des Cullen alors qu'il savait que j'y allais. Oh non ! Mon Dieu ! Il m'a prévenu ! Enfin il a essayé ! Il m'a appelée quand je suis arrivée, mais je lui ait raccroché au nez et je ne l'ait pas rappelé. Mais quelle idiote ! J'aurais pu éviter d'être là ! Et Joey aussi ! Je baisse le regard et je prend la main de Joey.

Carlisle s'avance de quelques mètres.

-Aro, discutons comme nous le faisions jadis, de manière civilisée, dit Carlisle.

-Belles paroles Carlisle, mais légèrement déplacées, en jugé par l'armée que tu as rassemblé contre nous, répond Aro.

-Tu as ma promesse que telle n'a jamais été mon intention. Nulle loi n'a été enfreinte.

-Nous voyons l'enfant, interviens Caius. Ne nous prends pas pour des imbéciles.

C'est dingue à quel point ce gars ne m'a pas manqué. Il me sort toujours autant par les yeux. Et ce n'est pas le ton méprisant qu'il emploie qui va changer les choses.

-Elle n'est pas une immortelle, dit Carlisle en élevant la voix pour que tout le monde entende. Ces témoins peuvent en attester. Regarde la. Observe le sang qui circule dans ses veines.

Carlisle la désigne de la main en même temps qu'il parle.

-Artifice, claque la voix de Caius.

Mais il va pas se taire cinq minutes lui ?! Aro lève la main pour lui intimer de se taire avant de prendre la parole.

-Il me faut recueillir chaque facettes de la vérité, mais je le ferais à l'aide d'un personnage plus central. Edward. Dans la mesure où l'enfant s'accroche à ta compagne nouveau né, je présume que tu es mêlé à tout ça.

Il tend sa main, invitation à venir pour Edward, et il avance de quelques pas. Edward regarde Nessie, passe sa main dans ses cheveux, relève la tête vers Bella, puis il se tourne vers les Volturi et avance. Nessie change de place et se met entre Bella et Jacob. Edward s'approche de plus en plus. Démétri le regarde avec son air arrogant, Jane le fixe comme si elle allait utiliser son pouvoir. Edward tend sa main à Aro. Ce dernier s'en empare sans tarder. Une dizaine de secondes passe avant qu'Aro tourne la tête vers Nessie, puis il lâche Edward. Il le regarde avec une tête d'idiot.

-J'aimerais que tu me la présente, demande Aro.

Edward se tourne vers nous. Nessie, Bella et Jacob s'avancent puis ils se retournent vers Emmett. Il les rejoint, et une fois près d'eux, ils avancent tous ensemble vers les Volturi. Aro a un petit sourire.

-Ah, jeune Bella, l'immortalité te réussit..

Aro fixe Nessie avant de la pointer du doigt et de lâcher un rire de fou.. Ok, ce garçon a vraiment un problème !

-Je perçois les battements de son étrange cœur ! Dit-il en tendant le main.

-Bonjour Aro, dit Nessie après s'être avancée jusque lui.

Nessie regarde Aro, lève doucement sa main jusqu'à la joue d'Aro, puis la pose.

-_Magnifico_..

Aro se recule toujours en la regardant. Bella ramène Nessie vers elle.

-Elle est mi-mortelle, ainsi que mi-immortelle, conçue et portée par ce nouveau né alors qu'elle était encore humaine, explique Aro.

-Impossible ! S'exclame Caius.

-Crois tu qu'ils soient en mesure de me tromper mon frère ? Demande Aro en se tournant vers Caius.

Les Cullen reculent, Jacob les suit une fois qu'il a grogné après les Volturi. Ils reprennent leurs places initiales. Caius prend son air mauvais avant de demander à ce qu'on lui amène "l'informatrice". Un des gardes conduit Irina devant Caius. Tous les Volturis suivent le mouvement pour se rapprocher de la scène. Ils forment un demi-cercle. Irina fait face à Caius.

-Est ce bien l'enfant que tu as vu ? Demande Caius en pointant Nessie du doigt.

Irina la regarde, baisse la tête.

-Je n'en suis pas sure.

-Jane..

-Elle a changé ! Cette enfant est plus grande.

-Tes allégations étaient donc fausses.

-Les Cullen sont innocents et je tiens à assumer l'entière responsabilité de mon erreur, elle se tourne vers nous, toutes mes excuses.

Démétri allume une torche et la tend à Caius pendant que Félix et Santiago se mettent autour d'Irina. Ils lui arrachent les bras, puis Félix lui arrache la tête alors que Kate et Tanya crient le nom de leur sœur. Caius prend la torche avant d'enflammer le corps d'Irina. Elles poussent un gros cri avant de s'élancer pour aller rejoindre leur sœur et tuer Caius. Eleazar essaye de bloquer Kate mais celle-ci lui envoie une décharge. Garrett envoie Tanya au sol, avant d'intercepter Kate. Il la prend dans ses bras. Kate lui envoie des décharges, Garrett crie sa douleur mais il ne la lâche pas. Pendant ce temps là, Esmée a pris Tanya contre elle avant de la confier à Emmett et Eleazar. Edward se tourne vers Zafrina et lui demande d'aveugler Tanya et Kate. Zafrina s'exécute.

-Rendez moi la vue ! Ordonne Tanya.

-Tanya, c'est ce qu'ils espèrent ! Si tu les attaques, nous mourront tous !

Tanya se calme. Zafrina retire son pouvoir, rendant la vue au deux filles. Kate se fond un peu plus dans les bras de Garrett alors qu'Emmett et Eleazar relâche Tanya, doucement. Les Volturi se mettent bien face à nous. Démétri avance jusqu'à être entre Marcus et Aro. Les autres sont légèrement en retrait. Edward repart vers Bella. Je regarde Aro et je le vois tourner la tête vers Jane, cette dernière hoche la tête avant de regarder Edward. Oh Shit ! Je me met aussitôt devant Edward.

-Et merde !

-Douleur.

Je me retrouve allongée dans la neige en train de crier et d'implorer le monde entier pour que la douleur s'en aille. Puis la douleur s'en va aussi rapidement qu'elle est venue. Je regarde aussitôt Jane. Elle retient Alec d'une main. Puis je regarde Démétri, qui est retenu par Marcus. Je me relève avec un peu de mal. Je recule jusque Joey. Edward s'effondre. Bella se concentre. Puis Edward se relève, l'air de rien et va près de sa femme. Jane regarde Carlisle, puis Zafrina, et enfin Emmett. Rien ne se passe.

-Ça fonctionne, dit Edward.

Edward prend la main de Bella. Aro regarde Jane, surpris, puis il se tourne à nouveau vers nous. Jane regarde Bella dans les yeux. Bella sourit et lâche un petit rire ce qui provoque la colère de Jane, qui avance de deux pas avant d'être stoppée par son frère. Caius avance d'un pas. Aro et Marcus échangent un regard. Alec déclenche son pouvoir, Aro l'arrête aussitôt. Bon sang, il se passe trop de choses en même temps là, même mon cerveau de vampire à du mal à suivre. Carlisle se tourne vers Aro, essayant d'engager à nouveau la conversation.

-Aro, tu sais qu'aucune infraction n'a été commise.

-Certes. Mais cela signifie-t-il pour autant que le danger n'existe pas ? Pour la première fois depuis l'aube de notre civilisation, les humains représentent une menace à notre espèce. Leur technologie moderne a créer des armes qui pourraient causer notre fin. Le maintient de notre secret est aujourd'hui plus impératif que jamais. En cette époque de grandes tourmentes, uniquement le savoir nous offre refuge, uniquement le savoir est tolérable et nous ne savons rien de ce qui attrait à cette fillette et à son développement. Pourrons nous vivre avec tant d'incertitudes ? Éviter de livrer combat aujourd'hui seulement pour mourir.. Demain !

Des murmures s'élèvent du côté des Volturi, alors que de notre côté, il y a un silence de mort. Personne ne parle. Personne ne bouge. Même les loups sont un peu plus calme qu'avant.

D'un coup, deux personnes sortent de la forêt. Aro les regardent, Edward, lui, baisse la tête.

-Alice, chuchote Edward.

-Alice ! Dit Aro, visiblement ravi.

-Oh ! Y a demi-portion et Jasper !

Je viens de crier ça. La majeure partie des personnes présentes me regarde et là, gros moment de solitude. Je vois Démétri qui me regarde, un sourcil relevé. Je hausse les épaules. Je sais que je viens de passer pour une conne mais bon... Je suis pas à ça près.. Alice et Jasper avancent vers les Volturi. Lorsqu'ils sont proches, Démétri avance et les bloque avant d'être rejoint par deux gardes, qui se postent de chaque côtés. Caius se met près de Marcus, et toute la garde se tourne vers les deux nouveaux arrivants.

-Ma douce et chère Alice, c'est un réel bonheur de te retrouver ici après tout ça, dit Aro.

-J'ai avec moi la preuve que cette enfant ne posera aucun risque à notre espèce ! Elle tend sa main vers Aro, laisse moi te montrer !

-Méfions nous, interviens Caius une fois de plus.

Aro lui fait signe de venir. Démétri la laisse passer, il met une claque à Jasper. Ce dernier essaye de l'attaquer mais les deux gardes l'attrapent et l'empêchent de bouger. Démétri se retourne et se rapproche d'Aro, tranquille. Je me sens obligée de faire un commentaire.

-Tête à claques celui-là, Démétri me sourit, mon Dieu, y a des baffes qui se perdent !

Il me sourit encore plus. Crétin. Je roule des yeux. Espèce de buse ! Dommage que je sois trop loin pour le gifler !

Aro prend la main d'Alice. Elle doit sûrement lui montrer une de ses visions. Bordel, qu'est ce que j'aimerais avoir le don de Joey en ce moment ! Pouvoir lire un esprit à distance ! Quelle chance ! Je voudrais trop savoir ce qu'il se passe ! Je regarde Joey pour lui demander de regarder l'esprit d'Aro pour avoir accès à la vision mais à en juger par la façon dont il fixe la forêt derrière les Volturi, je vois qu'il le fait déjà. Ses traits changent. Il a l'air effrayé, il recule d'un pas. Je le prend par le bras pour l'empêcher de partir trop loin. D'accord le futur ne doit pas être super cool.. La question est : est ce que le futur n'est pas super pour nous, ou pour les Volturi ? Bon c'est pas tout ça mais les gens commencent à s'agiter. Je tiens toujours Joey, et des fois, il projette ce qu'il voit. Je ne vois que des images mais ça me donne pas vraiment envie de ma battre. Un loup qui sauve Esmée. Démtri qui tient Edward au dessus d'un gouffre. Edward qui tient la tête de Démétri. Je grogne et lâche Joey. J'avance vers Démétri, mais Benjamin attrape mon bras. Je me tourne vers lui et je le fusille du regard. Il ne me lâche pas. Je vais pas me battre avec lui, on est dans le même camp. Je regarde Démétri. Bordel. Le premier qui l'approche, je l'éclate. Je lui démonte la gueule ! C'est pareil pour Alec ! Le premier qui tente quoi que ce soit contre lui, je le démonte ! Y a même pas de questions à se poser. Celui ou celle qui s'approche d'un peut trop près, il ou elle est morte. C'est tout.

Aro lâche Alice et se recule comme si il avait pris un coup de jus, il nous regarde, nous jauge.

-Maintenant tu sais, dit doucement Alice, ce que l'avenir vous réserve, si tu refuses d'emprunter un autre chemin..

-Nous ne devons pas changer d'idée, l'enfant représente toujours une grande menace, dit Caius en fixant Aro.

-Mais si vous pouviez être sur que les humains ne découvrent jamais son secret, ferions-nous la paix ? Demande Edward.

-Cela va de soi, répond Caius, mais comment être sur d'une telle chose ?

-Je crois le savoir, dit Edward en regardant Alice faire quelques pas vers nous.

Deux personnes arrivent derrière notre groupe. À en juger par leurs tenues qui ressemble fortement à celles des Amazones, j'en déduis qu'ils viennent d'Amérique du Sud. Il y a une femme et un homme. Ils passent près de nous, la tête haute, fiers. Ils avancent jusqu'à Alice.

-Je suis, moi aussi, partie à la recherche de témoins, reprend Alice, parmi les tribus Ticuna du Brésil.

-Nous avons suffisamment de.. s'exclame Caius avant d'être coupé par Aro.

-Ça suffit, mon frère.

-Je suis à moitié humain, et à moitié vampire, dit l'homme, comme cette enfant. Un vampire a séduit ma mère, qui est morte en me donnant naissance. Ma tante, Huilen, m'a élevé comme son fils. J'ai fais d'elle une immortelle.

-Quel âge as-tu ? Demande Bella en s'avançant avec Edward.

-Je suis âgé de 150 ans.

-À quel âge avez vous atteint la maturité ? Demande Aro.

-J'étais de taille adulte sept ans après être venu au monde. Et depuis, je n'ai pas changé.

-Et votre diète ?

-Du sang, de la nourriture humaine, l'un ou l'autre suffit à ma survie.

-Ces enfants, sont semblables à nous ! S'exclame Marcus.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, les Cullen se sont alliés avec les loup-garous ! S'exclame Caius. Les ennemis de notre espèce !

Aro se tourne vers Caius et pose sa main sur son épaule. Ils se regardent puis Aro se tourne vers nous lentement. Il regarde chaque vampire avant de se tourner de nouveau vers ses frères.

-Mes frères, il n'y a aucun danger en ces contrées. Il n'y aura point de bataille, aujourd'hui, déclare Aro.

Caius le regarde puis s'en va, suivit par Santiago, Jane et Alec, puis par Heïdi, puis Démétri et Marcus, et deux secondes plus tard, tout le monde part. Aro s'arrête à la lisière de la forêt et se tourne une dernière fois vers nous et chuchote quelque chose, que je ne comprends pas, puis rejoins les Volturi. Les Roumains disent qu'on doit les poursuivre, et les attaquer. Voyant qu'on ne prête pas attention à eux, ils partent.

-Non mais ils sont trop cons ces deux là ! On fait tout pour éviter de se battre, et quand les Volturi nous laissent tranquille, ils veulent qu'on les prennent en traître ! Vraiment, vraiment, trop, trop cons !

On me prend par le bras et on me force à me retourner. Joey. Je lui saute dans les bras. Il tourne. À la fin, il me lâche. Je le regarde et je commence à sauter partout. Puis je vois Edward, et je repense à l'image que j'ai capté, celle où il a tué Démétri. Enfoiré. Je m'approche de lui et je lui met un gifle à l'arrière de la tête.

-N'essaye jamais de t'en prendre à Démétri parce que ça ira très mal pour toi !

Puis je regarde Emmett qui se vante de sa force auprès de Joey. Je prends mon bouclier et l'étire rapidement jusqu'à Emmett. Mon bouclier rentre en contact avec Emmett et ce dernier vole jusque dans les arbres. J'éclate de rire, imitée par les autres vampires encore présents. Emmett n'a rien compris à ce qu'il vient de lui arriver. Tout le monde rentre à la villa des Cullen. Les nomades sont les premier à partir. Les Égyptiens et les Irlandais ne tardent pas à partir. Les Denali rentrent aussi. Les Amazones sont avec Renesmée. Joey et moi sommes dans le salon. Carlisle nous a proposé de rester un peu. Nous avons acceptés.

_Salon des Cullen – 19H48_

Nous sommes tous là, Edward et Alice nous raconte la vision. J'ai grogné deux fois, quand ils ont dit qu'Emmett avait tué Alec et quand ils ont dit qu'Edward avait tué Démétri. Même si je ne suis plus avec Démétri et Alec, il est hors de question que quelqu'un les tuent ! Même les blesser n'est pas tolérable. Alice se tourne vers moi.

-Tant que j'y pense ! C'était quoi ça tout à l'heure ? Demi portion ?

-Oh c'est rien ! Mais pour te rassurer, Edward c'est Poil de Carotte !

-T'es vraiment grave comme fille !

-Je fais de mon mieux !

Je me lève et je me cale en face de la baie vitrée, je regarde le paysage. Il neige.

Puis je vois trois formes à travers les arbres. Trois personnes, habillés en noir, il y aussi du rouge. Des Volturi. Ils sortent de la forêt et se dirigent vers la maison. Je soupire et je retourne m'asseoir dans la canapé à côté de Joey. Je met une de mes jambes sur Joey. Il me regarde et hausse un sourcil.

-Tranquille ? Ça va ?

-Super.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte. J'entends Carlisle inviter les gens à entrer. Trois odeurs arrivent : Aro, Alec et Démétri. Je met ma deuxième jambe sur Joey.

-T'es vraiment une conne !

-Et toi, un crétin !

-Crétine !

-Oh la ferme! Dis je en me levant pour retourner observer le paysage.

-Âge mental, dix ans.. soupire Alice.

-Bah techniquement j'ai quatorze ans, donc je suis pas trop loin.. Par contre, Joey.. Seize ans, ça commence à laisser beaucoup de marge.

-T'es sérieuse toi ? Bah c'est tout ! Me parle plus !

-Oh non ! Je l'ai vexé ! Oh mon petit Joey ! Oh tu sais que t'es l'amour de ma vie !

Je dis ça tout en lui sautant dessus. Je lui fais des bisous partout sur le visage, sauf la bouche. Évidemment. Il rit. C'est bon, il n'est plus vexé. Je me cale plus confortablement contre lui. Il referme ses bras autour de moi. J'entends un grognement. Tout le monde tourne la tête pour voir un Alec, visiblement jaloux. Joey veux me lâcher mais je l'en empêche. Je m'adresse à Alec.

-Tout doux copain. C'est pas ton pote et je ne t'appartiens pas, alors calme ta joie !

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Joey serait mort. Alec ne l'aime pas vraiment, je sais pas pourquoi, mais en même temps, je m'en tape. Je me tourne vers Démétri, il me sourit. Je lui saute dans les bras. Et si je m'y prends bien, je peux le faire tomber. Un peu d'élan... Je lui saute dessus, et comme je suis très douée, il est tombé.. Je suis à califourchon sur lui. Je lui met une baffe. Puis une deuxième. Il me regarde, choqué.

-La première, c'est pour la fois où tu m'as cassé les couilles par message juste pour aller travailler de bonne humeur, et le deuxième c'est pour toutes les fois où tu m'a menacée de me ramener à Volterra à l'aide de grands coups de pieds au cul ! Voilà voilà.. Je crois que tout est dit. Mais tu m'as manqué ! Très fort !

Je lui fais un gros bisous et je me relève. Je retourne m'asseoir à côté de Joey. Tout le monde regarde Démétri, puis moi. Apparemment, ils ont pas l'habitude de voir un garde royal Volturi se faire remettre en place par un bébé vampire..

-Arrêtez de nous regarder comme ça !

-C'est bizarre.. On a tellement l'habitude de les voir méchant et dur que..

-Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Nous sommes méchants et dur ! Contre Démétri. C'est juste que cette fille là, c'est une garce sournoise, égoïste, manipulatrice, prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins.

-Ouais, c'est à peu près ça. Mais tu as oublié sexy, drôle, intelligente...

-Et aussi égocentrique, narcissique et prétentieuse.

-Voilà, ça c'est un vrai portrait !

-Tu as changé !

-Non, j'ai juste vu le monde sous son vrai jour. Si j'étais resté la petite fille innocente qui ne pense qu'à rire, je serais morte depuis longtemps. Tu voudrais pas me voir morte quand même ?

-Non !

-Voilà ! Donc ceci étant réglé.. Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-Nous attendons Aro, il parle avec Carlisle.

-D'accord..

Je retourne sur le canapé. Nessie s'assoit à côté de moi et pose sa main sur sa joue. Elle me montre ce qu'elle a ressentit quand elle a vu Démétri et moi. Notre petite joule verbale. Ensuite elle me montre Emmett et Rosalie, qui ont eu une joute verbale aussi dans l'après midi. Elle retire sa main et me regarde. Selon elle, Démétri et moi, c'est comme Emmett et Rosalie.. Donc sa question, c'est.. Est ce que nous sommes ensemble ?

-Non, je te rassure.. C'est pas mon compagnon.. C'est mon meilleur ami.. Et oui, c'est dur à croire ! Un petit con comme lui, avec une bombe plus qu'intelligente comme moi !

-Alors c'est qui ton compagnon ?

-Tu te souviens cet après midi avec les Volturi, il y avait un grand brun, baraqué, dans le même genre qu'Emmett ?

-Oui.

-Bah c'est pas lui ! C'est Alec. Lui, dis-je en montrant Alec du doigt.

Nessie se retourne et le regarde de haut en bas. Elle le regarde longtemps, trop longtemps. Je la prends par les épaules et la retourne vers moi pour l'empêcher de regarder Alec..

-Doucement petite ! Toi tu restes avec ton loup ! Interdiction de te rincer l'œil avec Alec ! Capito ?

-Bah pour quelqu'un qui en a rien à faire, t'es vachement jalouse ! Dit Joey.

-Mais.. T'es de quel côté toi au juste ?

-Du côté de la vérité ! Depuis que je te connais, t'es en mode "je m'en fou de lui, il peut aller se trouver une meuf, j'en ai rien à faire", et là, une gamine le regarde un peu et tu sors les crocs !

-Oh la ferme !

Je sors de la maison. Comme d'habitude quand quelque chose ne va pas dans mon sens, je fuis. Mauvaise habitude, je sais. Mais c'est tellement plus facile de partir. Je retourne dans la clairière. Je m'assois en plein milieu, dans la neige. J'étends mon bouclier autour de moi et je ferme les yeux. Après une vingtaine de minutes, je retire mon bouclier et rentre chez les Cullen. Tout le monde est dans le salon, y compris Aro et Carlisle. Je dis que je dois me changer. Bah oui, je me suis assise dans la neige mais maintenant, mon jean est tout mouillé ainsi que le bas de mon tee shirt. Je ramasse mon sac au passage et je vais dans la première salle de bain que je trouve. J'ouvre mon sac et j'ai un temps d'arrêt.

-Bordel, j'ai rien à me mettre..

Je retourne mon sac avant de trouver mon bonheur, enfin. Mon boxer rose avec marqué "Take me" à l'arrière. Je choisis mon tee shirt violet avec un ours qui prend un autre ours par derrière.. Mon jean troué.. Qui n'est pas là ! Bordel ! C'est mon jean préféré ! Où il est ?!

-Joey, c'est toi qui a mon jean, tu sais le troué avec plein d'écriture dessus ?

-Ouais.

-Rend le moi !

-Non. Viens le chercher !

-Pas de problème !

Je sors de la salle de bain. Je suis en boxer et en chaussette, heureusement que j'ai quand même mon tee shirt ! Enfin voilà, je suis dans le salon, tout le monde me regarde. Joey a mon jean à la main et sourit. Alec a tendance à laisser traîner son regard sur mes jambes, Démétri se fout de moi... Et les autres garçons ne regardent que ma tête.. Enfin des gens qui ont du respect ! En même temps, j'avais qu'a pas sortir comme ça ! Mais bon... Pour le moment je dois récupérer mon jean !

-Joey ! Donne le moi !

-Non !

-Putain ! Mais c'est quoi ton problème aujourd'hui ? Je crie en lui sautant dessus, nous faisant tomber, moi sur lui. Déjà t'es revenu alors que tu devais pas, après tu m'enfonces quand j'étais avec les deux débiles et maintenant ça ! Alors c'est quoi qui va pas chez toi ? T'as un problème mental que la transformation n'as pas pu arranger ou alors me faire chier est devenu ton passe temps favori ! Alors ? C'est quoi ton problème ? Putain mais un jour, je vais te casser ta sale gueule, tu vas rien comprendre et te demander d'où ça vient !

-Bah voilà ! On y est ! Mon problème c'est que si j'avais pas fait ça, tu aurais gardé ta colère en toi et tu t'en serais prise à quelqu'un qui n'avait rien demandé...Alors ça fait du bien de crier ?

-Connard !

-Je t'aime aussi !

Je prend mon jean et je l'enfile. Joey est toujours allongé par terre. Je secoue la tête et je lui tend la main, main qu'il saisit pour se relever. Comme si il avait besoin de moi. Je prends sa main et on va sur le perron. Je ferme la porte même si ça n'empêche personne de nous entendre. Je prends Joey dans mes bras.

-Désolée d'avoir crié.. Mais fais attention, un jour qui sera fait différemment, je choisirai de partir..

-Mais non ! T'es tellement accro à moi que tu pourrais pas t'éloigner de moi !

-Ça c'est ce que tu crois, je le lâche et m'assois sur les marches.

-Au fait, tu comptes aller le voir ou je vais devoir te pousser dans ses bras ?

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Je parle de ce garçon.. Tu sais il est brun, c'est ton compagnon et quand il est arrivé, tu lui as pris la tête... Oh et je crois qu'il s'appelle Alec ! Alors tu vois toujours pas de qui je parle ?!

-C'est dingue l'incapacité que tu as à fermer ta bouche !

-Pourquoi ? Si personne te pousse au cul, t'iras jamais le voir ! Alors je t'aide !

-Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Parce que je me souviens d'une fille que j'ai rencontré il y a quatorze mois, il s'accroupit devant moi et parle doucement pour que moi seule l'entende. Elle était heureuse. Elle m'a raconté son histoire.. Je l'ai convaincue de retourner chez les Volturi. Mais quand on est arriver, on a vu son compagnon avec une femme. Ils avaient l'air proche. La fille s'est brisée quand elle a vu ça, elle a tourné les talons et elle est partie.. Comme ça.. Sans explications. Elle à même pas chercher à savoir qui était cette femme. Tu te souviens, cette fille, c'est toi ! T'es partie, tout simplement ! Ce jour là, tu as arrêté de rire, de sourire, de parler.. Tu es devenue froide, méchante, distante, avec tout le monde sauf moi.. Le lendemain, il y a ce gars qui t'a envoyé un message, tu a souris, tu a ris, tu étais heureuse quand tu lui parlais alors j'ai regardé qui c'était pendant que tu avais le dos tourné. Démétri. Tu m'avais parlé de lui. Quand j'ai vu qu'avec lui, tu allais mieux. J'ai repris espoir. J'ai pensé que je retrouverais cette fille qui avait lancé deux boules puantes dans le train, avant de se rappeler que ce train était sans arrêt et que, du coup, on a passé deux heures dans une puanteur intenable pour des vampires. Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je veux que tu lui parles !

-Arrête...

-Je veux retrouver la fille souriante et heureuse que j'ai rencontré ! La seule façon de retrouver cette fille, c'est de parler avec lui !.. T'imagines si cette fille c'est une amie qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des siècles, alors il l'a prise dans ses bras ! Et tu le juges sur ça. Mais quand tu me prends dans tes bras ou que tu me parles et que tu ne lui adresses même pas un regard. Tu te sens trahie mais tu crois qu'il ressent quoi lui ?!

-Stop !

-Et de ce que tu m'as raconté, vous n'étiez même pas vraiment ensemble, alors comment tu peux te permettre d'être jalouse alors que c'est toi qui la repoussé à la base ! C'est toi qui est partie !

-Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Je vais lui parler ! Mais arrête !

-Promets le moi !

-Je te promet que je vais lui parler !

-Bien.

Nous nous relevons. Nous rentrons et allons directement dans le salon. Personne n'a entendu. Je souris à Alec, juste histoire de montrer à Joey que je fais déjà un effort. Démétri se tourne vers moi, le regard rempli de reproche. Pourquoi il.. Attendez !

-T'as tout entendu toi ?

-Oui.

-Foutu traqueur et ses oreilles qui traînent partout !

-T'es vraiment une idiote !

-La ferme ! Je vais essayer d'arranger les choses ! Alors sois mignon, et ferme la !

Je me renfonce dans le canapé et j'écoute Aro et Edward parler. C'est pas intéressant du tout.. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et laisse ma tête tomber en arrière. Si seulement je pouvais dormir !


End file.
